Dirty games
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: This is a colletion on short stories about Chuck and Blair.Chuck smirks and says in his husky tone "I can get you something much bigger if you like." Oneshort.  2 "Chuuuck, what a mass," Blair groans as her body gave out.
1. The good Boy and the vixen

**Hi, I Don´t own Gossip Girl.

* * *

**

The good boy and the vixen

What was he doing here anyways? He had promise to meet Blair here. Blair and Chuck were playing one of their games. Blair was supposed to be the lovely lady. Blair was standing and laughing with her minions and looking sexy as ever.

Blair walks over to him when all her minions have disappeared. Blair was sitting herself on his lap.

"You are such a good boy," Blair says to him in a pleased voice. Blair was acting like Chuck was her dog. Chuck grabs Blair´s waist and thrush her down on his erected cock. Blair gives a soft whimpering sound. Chuck smirks at says in his husky tone" You are such a bitch." Blair just smirks and gives him small love-bites.

"Now be a good boy and satisfy me," Blair says in a commanding tone. Chuck grins and kisses Blair´s lips roughly.

"Yes, my queen," Chuck says in a husky voice making Blair shiver. Blair´s hand wraps around Chuck´s neck to deepen the kiss. Chuck waste no time and lifts Blair´s dress up around her tights. Blair´s black thong was visible. Blair smirks as Chuck´s eyes darken with lust. He was so predicable sometimes. Blair opens her dress in the front. Chuck looks as Blair lifts his hand to her breast.

"You do only as I say," Blair says in a strict voice. Chuck likes to see Blair bossy and aggressive. She was always so proper she needs to let lose. Blair leads Chuck´s hand her breast. Blair locks her eyes on him as she kisses him more roughly. Blair is hell of a kisser and a vixen. Chuck was happy he had discovered her sexually. Blair was not the sweet looking in bed. Nate has no idea how to handle her at all. Nate was too sweet for Blair. _Damn why did he think about Nate right now? _

Chuck plays with Blair´s breast and looking at her with something other than lust? Blair shook her head, no Chuck Bass only likes sex not her. Her dress is open and Chuck is waiting for her to order him to do something.

"Suck on my breast Bass," Blair says hissy. Chuck smirks and buries his head in her breasts. Blair moans as he sucks her breast. Blair grabs his hair in a controlling manner. Blair has this rough side to her.

"Have you ever come in your pants Bass?" Blair sniggers at him and looks soo innocent as possible.

Chuck looks at her in irritation and in pain. Blair just ignores his pain and thrush herself on to him. Blair rubs her pussy all over Chuck´s hard cock. Blair´s cherry red lips look more red than normal. Blair moans and kisses Chuck harder.

"Does this feel good?" Blair puts pressure in the "good". Blair smirks and moves her hand down between her thighs. Chuck looks as Blair´s hand vanish under her skirt. Chuck looks all hot and bothered.

Chuck lifts his hands to her skirt to see her, but Blair puts a hand on his "You can look but not touch,"Blair says in a teasing tone.

"God, I want to see you,"Chuck tries to say in a begging voice. Blair smirks as she lifts her skirt out of the way.

Blair wasn't wearing any underwear. She had got the thong off while kissing Chuck. Blair just looks at Chuck and licks her lips. Chuck hardens even more. Blair that vixen and her dirty tricks Chuck thought lustfully. Blair looks at him as her finger disappears inside herself. Chuck smirks and says" Lustful Blair?" Blair looks at him a puts two more fingers in. Chuck groans with the sight. Blair moans and kisses Chuck´s lips roughly. Chuck wants to free his cock but Blair stops him. "No I am in command here," Blair says while smirking at him. Chuck looks at her in a pleading way but Blair just kept moving on him. Blair moves more aggressively against him and yanks his hair. Chuck just sucks hard on her breasts making Blair scream with pleasure.

"You are so full of yourself,"Blair says in a breathless voice. Chuck moves to her ear lope and kisses it. Blair has a weak spot on her neck that Chuck kisses. Blair rolls her eyes back into her head.

"Yeah, but we both know, that you love that feeling of me inside of you," Chuck says in a matter of fact tone. Blair grips his hair tighter and bites his neck. Chuck growls and yanks Blair hard down on him. Chuck moves his hands to her pussy and Blair lets him. Chuck moves at finger inside. Blair is wet and tight just the way he likes her. Blair kisses him and moan" your fingers are so big."

Chuck smirks and says in his husky tone "I can get you something much bigger if you like." Blair just grabs his cock harder. Chuck groans and thrush his fingers deeper in to Blair. That left Blair all out of breath. Chuck smirks as Blair moves harder down onto him. She was his finger deeper. She can get enough of Chuck. Blair´s hands strokes him harder through his pants. Chuck used his thumb on her clit to get her to orgasm. Blair did not want Chuck to gain an up hand, so she moves her hands into his pants. Chuck groans as Blair soft hands are wrap around his cock.

"Do you like this..Chuck?" Blair says in a most seductive tone. Chuck grunts out in pleasure.

"I take that is a yes," Blair smirks but her smirk was cut off by Chuck´s mouth on her breast. Damn Chuck Bass and his playboy skills. Chuck having three fingers inside of Blair and sucking her. Blair couldn't hold much longer and starts to clamp down on Chuck´s fingers. Chuck feels Blair´s thumb on his cock head.

"Take me," Blair says in the end. Chuck unbuttons his pants and zips himself up. He lifts Blair onto his cock. Blair groans and purrs in his ears. Chuck moves her down and up. Blair had never felt so please.

Chuck was using all his strength not to hurt her. He wants to bury himself deep into her. Blair screams in passion as Chuck thrushes himself so deep that he is buried to the hilt. Blair moans and cries out. Chuck keeps giving her love-bites. After some more thrushes Blair cannot take much more and comes. Blair´s orgasm makes Chuck come to. Blair is milking him for all he is worth.

"God Blair you vixen," Chuck says in a raspy voice. Blair just smirks and kisses his sweaty neck.

"You know, I am," Blair says and laughs.


	2. The slut and the pimp

**Hi, to all you dirty people out there.

* * *

The Good boy and the vixen**

**The slut and the pimp**

The streets lamps were lit. The light fall on Holly, her hair was dark brown and curly.

Holly was standing and waiting for her pimp Charles. Her dress was short and tight just the way he likes her. The dress was blood red and her lips were cherry red. Holly´s high- heels were leaning against the wall. Her stockings were black. Holly was fixing her hair to see if it was sitting right. Her one heel was clicking on the payment. She likes to work late.

Suddenly a limo drives op and a window opens. Charles is inside, he is handsome whit his black hair and brown eyes. He looks at her with lust. Holly only walks closer to the limo and gives him a seductive wink.

"How much do you cost?" Charles asks Holly. She looks at him all innocently.

"Let me in and then we can disgust the pries," Holly licks her lips and a slutty way. Charles opens the door for her. The limo is nicely looking. Holly looks at it with ore.

"Oh My, what a sweet ride," Holly says in an excited tone. Charles has his eyes on her gorgeous body. He had seen a lot of different hookers about no one so sexy and tiny. She has all he is looking for nice breasts, hot ass, perfect legs and hot lips. Charles indicates to the seat by side him. Holly sits down and lets her dress rill up a bit. Holly looks at the handsome Charles. Charles eyes were on her milky thighs. She was a sexy hooker not like his usual.

"So money you say?" Holly says in a businesslike tone. Her lips look so kissable and warm.

"Yes, money what do you want?" Charles says in his businesslike tone to. Holly leans in and whispers it to him.

"And no lips kissing," Holly says in a strict tone. Charles nods to that about feel a little disappointed. He had hoped he could kiss the beauty before him.

Holly looks at him and takes her gloves off. One ad a time, the second glove she moves over her breasts and up to her lips. She kissed it and moves it over Charles´s shoulder to his neck. In the end the glove reaches his lips. Charles looks at her lipstick kiss. He looks as she takes of her other glove. Holly looks at Charles as she was dancing in front of him. She was still wearing her dress.

"Take the dress off," Charles orders her. Holly locks eyes with him while she takes off the dress. Holly throws the dress at him. Charles smells it, the smell is in toxic. She looks so sexy standing only in her underwear a black bra, garter belt, stockings, and black panties. Holly sits herself down beside him and moves her tiny hands to his chest and up to his lips. Holly lets her finger move over his soft lips, and back to his chest.

"Anything else you want?" Holly asks in a seductive hiss. Charles looks at her bra and moves a hand over it.

"Blow me, without this," Charles indicates to the bra. Holly nods and unhooks the bra. Charles looks as her breasts sprang free; they are cream white with cherry red nipples on top. She moves down to the floor between his tights and starts to unbuckle him. She has his pants unzipped and starts to lifts his cock out. Holly looks at it with hunger as she licks it. Charles gave a groan. Blair moves more of her tongue on his cock for the head to hilt. Charles hands move to Holly´s hair. Holly´s hair is warm and soft like silk. Holly moans as Charles caresses her hair. Holly takes Charles´s cock deep in to her mouth. He taste very good not like her other clients. Holly licks and sucks him. She moves her hands down to his balls to play with them, that made Charles growl. Holly has him as deep as she can take him. Charles looks down at Holly. Holly´s red lips were wrap around his hard cock and licking him. Her mouth was hot and wet so perfect. Charles groans at again as she deep throats him.

"You like to have my cock in your mouth?" Charles says in a husky voice, that voice made Holly weak in the knees. She moves her fingers to her panties to touch herself. Charles licks his lips, at the vixen on the floor is pleasuring herself.

"I about to cum.."Chuck groans at grips Holly´s hair a little more roughly. Holly swallows his cum with eagerness. God he tastes so good salty and wet. Charles moves her up and kisses her breasts with his hungry lips. Holly finds herself moaning and moves her breasts closer to his mouth.

"That is right kitty," Charles drawls was making Holly wet and longing for him. Charles sucks on her nipples and leaves small love-bites. Holly strokes his hair roughly. Holly jumps up on his lap and starts to unbutton his shirt and kisses him there. Charles looks at her with lust and moves her down to feel his cock. Holly groans at his movements.

"On your knees and hold on to the seat," Charles commands at her. Holly moves down in to her knees and Charles also moves down behind her. Charles move around her to grab her waist. Charles spreads her tights so he has more room to move. Holly leans over the seat and moans as Charles moves his hands down her tights. He moves a finger to her pussy. Holly is gripping the seat. Charles finger disappears into her. Holly throws her hair back and moans. Charles´s other hand its roaming her body. Charles is kissing her neck and shoulders. Wow she is sexy in all her glory.

"You like it?" Charles asks as he adds a finger more. Holly nods but Charles moves more roughly his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes, "she moans as Charles is touching her clit with his thumb. Holly spread herself more open to Charles. Charles as add a finger more. Now Holly had three fingers inside of her. She was purring and moaning her head off. Charles seems to like the sounds as he moves more roughly inside of her. Charles cock was erected and ready to ram inside of her.

"Holly ´s moans have turn into screams of passion and she is dripping wet for him. Charles waste on time and removes his fingers leaving Holly moaning with los. Holly did not have to wait long before Charles rams himself inside of her. Holly holds on to the seats

"God, Chuck, She moans as Chuck fucks her from behind.

"Yess, Blair you are so damn sexy," Chuck was thrusting very roughly inside of her. Blair was grabbing the leather seat in a violet manner.

"Say it," Chuck hisses at Blair.

"I love your cock," Blair moans as Chuck held her hips tight to him. Blair throws her hair back in ecstasy. Chuck was now kissing her neck. Blair cannot hold herself back as she kisses his lips. Chuck groans as she tongue kisses her. They both had longed to be kissed all evening.

Holding Blair like this was erotic. Nate was never going to give Blair a fuck like this. Blair knew that to. Chuck was the only one she lets herself be fuck so hard and aggressive.

"God, Chuck I am about to cum.." Blair cries in ecstasy. Her body was shaking for relief. Chuck was also fighting his own relief.

"You are so fucking wet and tight," Chuck says biting his tongue to hold back his orgasm. He wants Blair to cum first. Chuck moves his hands down to her clit to send her off. He was Kissing, touching and thrusting. Blair went into pure bliss with a cry. Chuck was holding her limp body. She was like feinted. Chuck smirks; he was the only one that made Blair feint like this.

Chuck took more thrushes to cum himself. After he had cum Blair was shaking. Looks like Blair had got a second orgasm. Their juices were running down Blair´s tights. Chuck loves the sight of Blair with his juice leaking out.

"Chuuuck, what a mass," Blair groans as her body gave out. Chuck helps her op on the seat.

"Let me clean that up," Chuck says looking at her tights with hunger. Chuck was licking her clean and Blair was moaning. After Blair was clean Chuck lifts himself up to sit beside her.

"This was hot," Blair kisses Chuck and Chuck nods.

"What do you say to Dinner sweetheart?" Chuck asks.


	3. Chuck s dirty thoughts and fantasies

**The Good boy and the vixen**

**Chuck´s dirty thoughts and fantasies**

"Chuck," You got your wish," Blair says in an irritated tone.

"It is my turn," Blair says to Chuck in a most innocent tone she could muster.

Chuck chuckles at her and says "As long as I get to fuck that pretty pussy of yours I don't care." Blair leans in to kiss him that will shut him up. Chuck looks at her and lifts her op.

"Anything for my queen," Chuck was spinning her around.

"Tell me something true," Blair suggests. Chuck thought she would say something sexy or suggest her fantasy.

"Okay, I hate beans," Chuck says and Blair shook her head.

"No, Chuck something personal," Blair says as she sits down on Chuck ´s bed.

"Okay, I think about you when I jerk off," Chuck says in his most honest voice. Blair blushes over Chuck´s honesty.

"You thought I was hot?" Blair asks in disbelief. Chuck looks at her and rolls his eyes at her.

"Yeah, Waldorf have you looked in the mirror lately?" Chuck says in his you- must- be- kidding- me -tone. Blair smiles and looks still flushed.

"So what did you think about while you masturbate?" Blair asks. She really wants to know what Chuck Bass likes.

"You, because you were out off my reach," Blair looks smugly at him and move her body over his.

"More Bass I want to hear, "Blair begs him. Chuck looks at her. Chuck had never told anybody before about his sex fantasies.

"The first time I jerked off, I was 10. You where wearing a white dress, that me and Nate got wet. I could see your white panties through the dress" Chuck remembered the day very well.

"_Chuck, Nate stop it," little Blair barks. She was wearing this white dress. She looked like a porcelain doll. She had cherry red lips and a cute pout. Blair´s curls were shoulder length._

_Blair and Serena were running around with the boys. Serena was laughing and Nate was chasing her around while Chuck was trying to catch Blair. _

"_Chuuuuck stop it you dummy," Blair says as Chuck wrestles her down into the grass._

_Chuck and Nate had caught both Blair and Serena. Nate gets the garden hose. He made them both wet. Serena wasn't very interesting to look at but Blair was. _

"Chuuuuck, you perv" Blair snaps at him still looking blushed.

"You still say my name so sweetly," Chuck drawls at her and Blair punches him in the side.

"Was that you're only dirty thought?" Blair looks disappointed.

"No Blair, when I was 15. I had to go to your apartment to pick you up."

_Blair had been butt naked and wet. She had taken a bath and Chuck had walked right in on her. Blair´s hair was hanging down her back in a sexy mess and her nipples were hard. Chuck had never notice this before that Blair had amazing hips and ass. What would he give to fuck her? _

_How stupid was Nate to wait so long? _

"_God, get out Bass __**now**__," Blair had roar at him. Blair had small breasts but still very hot body. _

"_Have Nate seen you yet?" Chuck had asked in an ore struck tone. _

"_Don't you dare tell Nate," Blair barks at him in anger. _

"_If I were Nate I would have you right now," Chuck says as Blair was getting her towel. _

I cannot belief you saw me naked first," Blair says.

"You were quite a looker and still are," Chuck winks at her. Blair had her hands on his chest.

"My last was about you on my desk."

"_Hi Bass," Blair says in her must slutty tone as she leans in over the table. The top of Blair´s breasts were visible through her white shirt. Blair had a very short skirt on with white stockings. Blair looks so damn sexy that he was having difficulties in breathing. _

"_Are you okay?" Blair asks in concern._

_Blair sits herself on his desk and talks about P giving BJs to older men. Chuck wasn't listening at all to Blair. He was too busy looking at Blair´s short skirt had riled op around her tights. Chuck really wished that he was his desk right now. Blair´s hot ass was on it. _

_Blair gets irritated that Chuck was not paying attention, so she pushes her high-heels into his chest, giving Chuck a glimpse of her panties. The Panties were purple Chuck ´s favorite color. Blair had not notice that Chuck had seen Blair´s panties. _

"_Avv, Waldorf, someone is in the need of sex," Chuck smirks at her and moves his hands to her waist. _

"_Dream on Bass," Blair says in her sharp tone. _

"_Oh I do," Chuck says in his husky tone. _

"Bass you and your dirty thoughts," Blair says as Chuck was lifting her dress off.

"No more talking Waldorf," Chuck kisses Blair´s perfect breasts. Blair opens her tights for him. Blair did not show herself of to anyone but Chuck.

Chuck sees her purple panties that same pair that she woe that day on his desk. Chuck opens her bra so quickly that Blair did not notice. She looks at Chuck in a trusting way. Chuck loves that look.

Blair nearly rips Chuck´s clothes off. Chuck was stunned by Blair´s actions. Blair drags Chuck up against the wall. Blair let Chuck take her panties off. Chuck lifts her up and holds her ass. Blair wraps her legs around his waist.

"Blair, I think we have fucked on every surface," Chuck says while kissing her neck.

"I love to think that I am on your things," Blair says and strokes Chuck´s hair. Chuck only lets Blair touch his hair.

"Oh Chuuuck, shut up and fuck me," Blair says in a needy tone. Chuck chuckles at her and drags his lips down to her full breasts. Chuck moves his pelvis against her. Blair did not mind one bit Chuck was hers.

Blair smirks and looks at him as he starts to finger her. His fingers so long and soft, Blair moans at Chuck sped up. Blair digs her nails in his back. Chuck´s back always got kitty scratch by Blair. Chuck gives a groan in pain and pleasure. Chuck gets Blair wet and ready for him, so he moves his erected cock into her. Blair gives a whimper and grabs Chuck´s ass hard. _His kitty likes it rough no wonder_.

Blair likes her breasts against Chuck´s chest hair, Chuck has something Nate never had. Blair moves as Chuck thrushes get hard and quick. Blair moans as Chuck mouth moves over hers. They are caught in a lip lock and having a very hot moment. Chuck´s rams are hard and fast. Their bodies are making a banging noise. Blair is wrapping her legs tight around Chuck´s waist.

"Blair, you have the sexiest moans you know that?" Chuck says out of breath. Blair moves her hand back to his face and strokes his cheek.

"You are just sexy," Blair says as she moves hard against him. Chuck moves his finger down to her clit. Blair cries as Chuck plays with her and kisses her breasts very aggressive.

"God, Chuuuuck," Blair screams and orgasm. Chuck keeps thrusting and gives Blair a second orgasm.

Chuck comes with a growl; the growl sounds like Blair. He empties himself into her. Their juices were running down Blair´s milky white tights. Chuck uses his lasts strength to lift Blair into bed.

Blair was out of breath and sweaty and Chuck as well.

"You should make fucking to you living," Blair says as she snuggles closer to Chuck.

"You know, I have and you are my most important client," Chuck says in his husky voice.


	4. The Innocent girl and bad Bass

**The Good boy and the vixen**

**The innocent girl and bad Bass**

Blair was wearing a red and white tartan skirt. She looks like red riding hood. She looks so innocent and dirty at the same time.

Chuck Bass felt like the big bad wolf. Blair was packing a picnic basket with yummy lunch.

"So, are we going to play red riding hood and the big bad wolf?" Chuck asks as Blair puts the strawberries in the basket.

"That depends on you," Blair smirks as she lifts just a little of her dress. That gave Chuck a glimpse of her white stockings. Chuck himself was wearing short and shirt. Chuck helps her into the limo. Arthur greets them. Driving to a park to be with Blair and eat lunch together. Blair thought Chuck needed a break from School and exams. Blair herself was stressed and very tired.

Chuck was very jumpy he hadn't have sex in ages because of Blair´s studying. He is very near to lay her down and fuck her, in the back seat of the limo.

Blair can sense Chuck´s lustful ways. Blair gives Chuck a hug. Chuck did not just hug Blair he kisses her "Wo, slow down, Chucky," Blair says in a teasing tone.

"Blair, I have not have sex for days," Chuck looks disappointed and Blair kisses him and holds him tight.

They arrive in the park and Chuck helps Blair put the blanket out. Blair still looks super innocent and cute.

Blair suddenly runs off and starts to pick flowers. Chuck smirks, so they were going to play.

Chuck stars to sneak around Blair.

"Oh, who are you," Blair asks acting all naïve and cute. Chuck likes Blair´s act. She was a turn on.

"What lovely flowers," Chuck whispers sweetly in her ears. Blair looks at him and smiles.

"Yes are they not?" Blair says still on her knees. Chuck cannot stop his eyes from lingering on her pretty face.

"I think you are lovelier," Chuck drawls. Blair rose and looks at him. Chuck leans into her. Chuck embraces her.

"Hey, you cannot just hug me?" Blair says and tries to run from Chuck. If any normal people walks by they could think it was a rape. Lucky for them there was no people near. Chuck got Blair pined to the blanket.

"Oh my, are you going to have you way with me?" Blair says still acting all naïve. Chuck smirks at looks at her in a hungry manner.

"Yes, my little innocent flower," Blair looks at him with scared eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?" Blair says, she still playing innocent and sweet.

"I am going to deflower you pretty," Chuck says in his bedroom voice.

"Please don't," Blair says in a weak tone. Chuck smirks and kisses her neck. Chuck start to strip her and Blair fights to get out of Chuck´s hold. Blair give a whimper as Chuck moves his lips to her earlops.

Blair´s dress is riled up around her tights. Chuck looks hungry and lustful. Blair gets wet and bothered at Chuck´s looks. Chuck lying in between Blair tights and looks over sexy, Blair plays her role as the innocent girl and Chuck as the bad guy.

Blair looks op as Chuck undresses her. She really looks perfect to him, her hot little body. Blair Lying only in her lacy laundry looking at him. Chuck loves every little detail about her from her dainty hands to her cherry red lips.

Blair wants to take Chuck´s clothes off but Chuck wouldn't let her. Chuck takes her wrists over her head. In this position she had no power.

The fear of being caught and roughly kissed was quite a turn on. Blair looks at him and fought against him a little to turn him on. Chuck chuckles at her and kisses roughly. Blair felts her lips trembles with pain and pleasures as Chuck´s lips bites her. Blair looks at as she desperately tries to grab his hair. _God how sick was she that she want Chuck to nearly rape her. _

Blair moans at Chuck rips her bra off. Blair looks at him in a frighten way. Chuck looks at her and buries his head in her breasts. Chuck licks, bits and sucks on her nipples. Blair cries and moans. Chuck was very rouge right now. Chuck was groaning himself against her hot cunt. Blair moans as she sees Chuck lift off her white innocent looking Panties.

Chuck looks down at her in his sexiest way. Chuck rams in to her. Blair screams in pain and ecstasy. Chuck was quite brutal.

Unlucky for them Bart Bass decide to walk home from work. He hears moaning sounds.

_Young people_ Bart thought. He looks around the corner, what he sees is Charles Bass with a beautiful brunette lying under him. The brunette was lying so still and looking at his son with trust.

"Chuuuck," She moans as Chuck leans down to kiss her. Bart thought he had heard that voice before. Bart looks closer at her. She is no other than Blair Waldorf. Bart was shocked over Chuck´s score. Blair Waldorf was dating Nate Archibald. Bart decides to keep his son´s secret.

"Blair, you are so hot and sexy," Chuck says as he fingers her clit. Blair´s hands were free from Chuck´s grabs and roaming in his hair. Chuck loves Blair´s hands in his hair.

Blair cries out and Chuck covers her mouth with kisses. Blair´s own orgasm, made her shake. Looking down at Blair and seeing her all sweaty and bliss full makes Chuck happy. Chuck took more thrush to get to his orgasm. Blair locks eyes with him and whisper "You are truly my best guy friend."

Chuck comes and emptied himself inside of Blair. After Chuck comes he helps Blair up and covers her up with a blanket.

Bart Bass kept an eye on Chuck and Blair. Bart looks as his son takes care of Blair. Blair and Chuck unpack the lunch.

"Wow, what a game," Chuck says while feeding Blair a strawberry.

Bart walks off with a lot of questions.


	5. The student and the teacher

**The Good boy and the vixen**

**The student and the teacher**

"Now, Miss Waldorf be a nice girl and read your homework up for me," Mr. Bass says in his strict.

Blair Waldorf the teacher ´s pet and most proper student.

Blair starts to read op to Mr. Bass. Mr. Bass had a thing for Miss Waldorf. She had this naughty way over her. Naughty and innocent at the same time, she always came early and she always did her homework.

"Mr. Bass, I forgot half of my papers at home," Blair says to Mr. Bass.

Mr. Bass did not looked to happy, as he lifts her on top of his desk.

Blair´s school uniform has riled op around her sexy tights. Blair was wearing a skirt and blouse.

"As a punishment, you have to say all the elements in the Periodic Table while I and distracting you," Chuck says in his most dangerously tone.

"Yes, Mr. Bass," Blair says in her lowest voice. Mr. Bass was kissing her neck and moving his hands down to her breasts.

"Say it Miss. Waldorf," Mr. Bass barks at Blair.

"Hydrogen, Oxygen and Gold…" Blair was starting to say them as Mr. Bass´s lips were roaming her body. Blair felt weak in her knees. Mrs. Bass was leaning in over her. Blair was force to spread her tights for him.

"Very good, Miss. Waldorf," Mr. Bass drawls at her.

"Go on," Mr. Bass says as he lifts Blair´s blouse off. Blair tries to say the elements but Mr. Bass´s lips were sucking and kissing her breasts in a hungry manner.

"Silver, Lithium, Helium.."Blair´s voice tries to sound steady but her breathing was getting more pants like.

Mr. Bass was unlashing her bra. Blair gasps as Mr. Bass was sucking on her nipple.

Blair went on saying the elements while Mr. Bass was moving his head down to her tights. Blair´s skirt was in the way. Blair looks at him and licks her lips as she kept on her job.

Mr. Bass moves his hands to her skirt and moves it over her hips. Blair was only in her panties.

Mr. Bass is moving her closer to the edge of the desk. Blair looks at this gorgeous man in front of her. Blair had always had a thing for Mr. Bass, his lustful eyes on her in class and his lips so nice looking.

Mr. Bass removes her panties down her ankles.

"Spread you tights," Mr. Bass commands at Blair nods and her panties slips down to the floor.

Mr. Bass settles himself between her milky tights. She is everything he likes young and hot. He head move to her in tights and kisses them. Blair tries not to lose her job in saying the elements but small moans escape her.

Mr. Bass smirks at her. God she was amazing to him. Mr. Bass reach her sex and move his tongue on her wet lips. Blair throws her head back in ecstasy as Mr. Bass move one finger into her pussy. Blair grabs his hair. Mr. Bass always thought she was a wild kitty but this was so sexy.

"Sulfur, Argon, Calcium and Carbon.." Blair was still saying in the elements names as Mr. Bass was licking and sucking her. Blair felt near to orgasm. Mr. Bass could also feel it, because her pussy was clamming down on his fingers.

"Sodium ….chloride also ….known as kitchen….. Salt," Blair says out of breath, as she came down from her orgasm.

"Very good, Miss Waldorf," Mr. Bass says in his husky tone. Blair looks at Mr. Bass and winks at him.

"Unbutton me Miss Waldorf, "Chuck orders at her. Blair unbuttons his pants and unbuckles his pants as well.

Mr. Bass thrushes himself inside of Blair and grabs her tighter to him. Blair moans as she grabs his hair in a desperate manner.

"Say my name, "Mr. Bass groans at her.

"Mr. Basss" Blair moans as she kisses his neck with passion. Mr. Bass smirks at her and leans down to caresses her breasts. Blair cries out in pleasure as Mr. Bass quickens his thrushes. The desk gives squashing sounds as Mr. Bass rams inside himself in and out of Blair. Blair grabbing his back and ass in a tight hold and moans her head off.

"God, Blair, you are one hell of a fuck," Chuck growls at her. Blair moans his name "Chuuuuck."

Blair comes as her whole body shook violently.

Chuck grabs her ass and pounds harder into her as he lets himself go. Blair looks at her own juice and Chuck´s cum mix together.

"You are a very naughty girl, Blair" Chuck says as he catches his breath. Blair nods as she too was catching her breath.

"Yes, I am Sir," Blair smirks as leans in and gives Chuck a really passion fill kiss.

Chuck gives Blair a slap on her cute ass. Blair blush and winks at Chuck.


	6. Who s dad is sexist?

**Hi , you can shoot me if you don´t like. :)

* * *

The Good boy and the vixen**

**Who´s dad is sexist? **

"Which dad do you think is sexist?" Serena asks Blair and laughs. Blair looks at her in disbelief.

"I myself think Dan´s father is hot," Serena says in an honest tone leaving Blair to gasp.

Blair looks away this was the worst question S would ever come up with.

"S, this question is improper," Blair says in a shy way. Serena looks at her with- you- are- so-boring- look.

"Come on Blair you must have a liking for one?" S keeps begging Blair to tell her.

Blair hesitated a little and says "Chuck´s father."

Serena looks shock but then she says" He has experience and he is kind of hot in an old daddy way."

Both B and S laugh. Chuck walks right pass Serena´s room when he heard Blair says his father.

He could surprise Blair? So Blair proper Waldorf thought his father is hot. Chuck didn't want Blair to fuck his father but letting his father see them in fucking was okay. Blair would be turn on and his father would get a shock.

* * *

Blair was coming over late as Chuck asks her to. The whole apartment was filled with flowers and candlelight's. Blair is wearing a 50´tie inspired dress. She herself is hot and sexy. Chuck hopes his father would turn op late to catch them. Chuck opens a champagne bottle.

Blair is sitting on the couch and looking sexy as hell. Chuck pores champagne up to her and sits himself down beside her. Blair looks at Chuck; he is wearing his black suit with a shocking pink shirt. His hair is comb back that makes him look sexy, Blair loves it. Chuck smirks at her and lifts her up on his lap.

"Come here baby," Chuck says in his husky voice that drove Blair wild with lust. Blair sits herself in his lap and plays with his hair.

"You know we never met so late before," Blair says as she was kissing the top of his head. Chuck smiles at her that special smile he only smiled for Blair.

"No Blair this must be our first," Chuck clink glass´s with her. Blair smiles in a seductive way as she lifts her dress. Chuck eyes glimpse her sexy white tights. Blair looks down at him and her cute and sexy way. Chuck starts to lift the dress off her. Blair and Chuck´s lips meet in a heat of passion and domination.

Bart was on his way op. He has had a shitty day at work. Bart walks very quietly in. The first thing he sees is Charles and Blair. Blair is only wearing dirty lingerie. Charles was stroking her beauty full breasts through her bra. It had been sometime since Bart had had a good lay. Bart felt very arouse with the sight of Blair Waldorf moaning as Charles sucks on her pretty nipples through the bra. Chuck looks to the right and sees his father. Chuck whispers in a drawling voice "I think we got company." Blair looks op the right as well and sees Bart. Blair felt her arousing rising to dripping wet. Had Chuck plan this whole thing?

Bart had seen them together before but seeing Blair´s beauty was a sight for itself. Charles had learned some tricks to get Blair to moan. Bart knew Charles had skills but this was a shocker.

"Mr. Bass your dirty man," Blair moans as Chuck´s hand was roaming her naked tights. Blair locks eyes with Chuck and kisses him. Chuck starts to unlash Blair´s bra. Blair moans as her breasts sprang free and knowing Bart Bass was watching was so arousing. Blair looks over her shoulder to look at Bart. She gives him a seductive wink. Chuck did not feel jealous at all, he was glad to see that Blair is turned on. Blair moans as Chuck was licking her neck and breasts. Bart got a very sexy show of Blair´s breast being suck and lick by Chuck.

Chuck turns her around so she is facing Bart. Chuck rips her La Perla panties off. Blair locks eyes with Bart. Bart is surprise that Charles is not jealous.

Blair is naked now and Chuck is caressing her body. Chuck right hand is squishing her breast and the other is stroking her cunt. Blair cries as Chuck puts a finger into her. Bart feels very uncomfortable in his pants as Blair´s moans and cries are increasing.

Blair love that Chuck and Bart was making her so wet.

"Blair, you are dripping wet," Chuck says out loud in his husky tone. The finger in Blair is double with one more. Blair throws her head back and purrs. Chuck smirks as he licks her neck.

Bart himself was a big time playboy but his son was doing a hell of a job taking his title. Bart had never been watching so closely before.

"Mr. Bass," Blair moans in her most desperate voice. Blair was begging Chuck for release.

Chuck adds a finger more and starts to caresses her clit with his thumb. Blair whimpers and cries out. Chuck spreads her open to his father´s pleasure and Chuck´s own.

"Mr. Bassss" Blair cries out as she comes. Chuck turns her head to kiss her. Blair did not waste time so she unbuttons Chuck´s pants and drags his cock out.

Blair licks her lips and moves Chuck closer to her. Blair looks at Bart with a sexy wink. Bart couldn't take much more as he opens his pants. Blair strokes Chuck´s thick and long cock. Chuck groans and kisses Blair´s neck roughly. When Chuck was throbbing enough Blair guides him up into her. Blair gives as sweet cry.

Chuck looks at his father, his father was like a mirror giving Chuck an idea how Blair looks like in ecstasy.

Blair looks absolutely sexy and minx. Bart strokes his cock and let Blair watch.

Chuck is thrusting very slowly in and out. Blair´s breasts were swaying to Chuck´s thrush.

Chuck speed up his thrush into her. Blair moans sound hors and whimpering.

Bart looks at his son and Blair fuck roughly and somehow passionate. Charles seems to know what Blair wants. Bart strokes his cock harder and Blair licks her lips with lust.

Chuck thrush harder and quicker into Blair. Blair´s juice was already running down her tights. Chuck was groaning and growling.

Chuck moves his hand down to her sex to finger her clit. Blair gives shrike with pleasure.

Chuck was working her to orgasm so quickly. Blair´s wall clamp down on Chuck´s cock.

Blair throws her head back when she comes in a scream.

Chuck needs more to come. Chuck moves so fast that the couch is shirking in pain. Blair felt her second orgasm coming over her. Blair´s eyes roll back in to her head. Chuck comes with a loud growl.

Their juices were running down Blair´s tights leaving them sticky.

Both had come and Bart had also come watching Chuck fucking Blair like that.

Chuck moves Blair down beside him and whispers "Happy birthday princes." Blair had forgotten all about her own birthday because of Yale exams.

Bart looks a little flush over the whole thing.

Bart knew Chuck had beaten him in being a wild lover.


	7. The brides and the bees

**Hi, this chapter is more sweet and does not have smut in.

* * *

The brides and the bees **

Little Chuck Bass was running with his candy floss when he falls down. Chuck starts to cry and tiny Blair Waldorf came over. She had a nice little dress and big pigtails. Blair looks at him and helps him up.

"Are you okay?" Blair asks as she picks Chuck candy floss up.

"Yeah," Chuck says simply. He looks at the girl in front of him. She was pretty and cute looking, but he was a boy and he wasn't going to tell her that. Blair nods and walks away again. Chuck spends time looking hopefully after her.

Chuck went home and found his father making out with a hot blond woman with long hair. Chuck was used to his father and different women. The blond seems giggly and her voice was very sludgy.

"Mr. Bass, you are quite a charmer," The blond says as Bart was kissing her neck. Chuck was watching them and learning to please a woman. Bart didn't see his son before the blond says" What a cute little boy." She walks over and kisses Chuck´s head. Chuck did not like her kiss at all. He only want Blair´s kiss.

"Don't mind me boy," Bart says as he lifts the blond back into his arms. Chuck stood frozen to the spot as Bart was undressing her. Chuck watches the whole sex scene.

"So, Charles its call sex," Bart says as he dresses himself again. Chuck Bass learns in a very yearly years what the bees and flowers is.

Chuck was surprise to find himself in the same class as her. She was sitting beside a blond girl with a shorter dress than Blair. Chuck only had eyes for Blair. The other girl was Serena Van Woodsen. All the boys found her cute and pretty, but Chuck did not find her to his taste at all.

Blair was sitting on a swing when Chuck comes and gives her a swing.

"Oh, Bass," Blair says in a surprise voice. She sounds so sweet when she was surprised. Just as Chuck was swing her, the dress blew up and show Chuck her white and virgin panties. Chuck never forgot the sight.

"Waldorf, you have a very hot ass," Chuck says, he had heard his father say the same thing to a woman.

Blair looks at him and laughs," No I have not and you are being rude."

Chuck just smirks at holds her swing.

Years went by and pretty Waldorf date Nate Chuck´s best friend. Chuck was force to see them together. Blair was holding Nate to close for his taste. The first time Chuck saw Blair´s red stockings he was turn on. Blair was walking in front of him with Nate. Blair bents down to tie her shoes. Chuck sees her red stockings and feels sudden lust.

Chuck knew that Nate was in love with Serena long before the Shapers Wading. Nate was looking lustful after Serena. Chuck hopes in his black heart that Nate sleeps with Serena to break Blair and Nate up. When it happened he felt no joy at all, he only felt loading at his own dark wish.

Chuck start to help Blair when Serena ran off. Blair came to his room to talk to him. They watch Blair´s favorite movies. Blair fall asleep in Chuck´s bed and Chuck didn't touch her. He only look at her and wish that she was his. One time Blair was talking in her sleep.

"You have a nice smile Bass," Blair says in a dream like way. Chuck was looking at her. Blair likes his smile.

Chuck did not wake her; he let her sleep on his bed and he slept on the sofa. Nate calls to Chuck to help him out as Chuck says" Blair is here."

"Okay," Nate says very shortly. Chuck felt anger towards Nate, Nate did not give a Damn about Blair. Chuck just turns the phone off. Nate could handle himself. Chuck lie down beside Blair. She was crying in to the pillow. Chuck felt awkward, how did he comfort Blair?

"Blair," Chuck starts to say sounding like a kid a very nervous kid.

"Just hold me," Blair chokes out. Chuck embraces her and strokes her hair. She just held onto him. Chuck felt close to Blair in a very different way then he usually did. Blair was not snapping at him or acting bitchy. She was sad and lonely just the same way Chuck felt. Chuck did not know what to do but to hold her tight and make her forget Nate and Serena. His little dark wish was destroying Blair. He wants Blair so much juts because she understood him. Blair and Chuck had always thought the same way.

Chuck decides never to wish for dark things to happen to Blair. Chuck Bass had gotten everything he could dream about but never a real friend or a lover. Chuck kisses Blair on top of her head. She has silky hair and very cute curls. Chuck had always like Blair. Chuck never forgot little Blair in a white dress, pigtails and cherry red lips.

Blair was holding on to him and trying to forget her pain. Chuck felt her pain, but his pain was that she was never going to know his love for her.


	8. Icecream and sex

**hi,another chapter to you dirty pepole

* * *

Ice-cream and sex**

Blair was standing in her nightgown and eating ice-cream. Blair felt depress because Chuck was working like a maniac lately. He was working very hard and they hadn't slept in the same bed for weeks.

Blair had started to date Chuck Bass the youngest CEO at Bass industry. Blair herself was at Columbia and taking her degree.

"Baby, don't eat all the ice-cream without me," a manly voice spoke to her. Blair turns her head and sees Chuck Bass. He was wearing his work suit and a very nice looking tie. Blair drops her spoon and walks over to him. Chuck embraces her.

Blair drags him with her to the kitchen counter. Blair takes the ice-cream up and feeds Chuck the spoon. Blair locks eyes with him. After Chuck was eaten the ice-cream on the spoon, he kisses Blair. The taste of ice-cream and Chuck was erotic. Chuck gives Blair a spoon full ice-cream and sees her tongue lick the spoon. Chuck felt something harden with the sight of Blair´s performance. Blair kisses him again and there tastes mix up with ice-cream was a major turn on. Chuck puts more ice-cream on the spoon and drops it on Blair´s swan like neck. Blair shudders and moans as Chuck´s tongue licks the ice-cream off.

Blair was moving against him and tucking his collar in a desperate manner. Blair was longing for him. Blair took the ice-cream on her fingers in placed it on his cheeks and licks it off. Chuck groans as Blair´s soft lips and tongue on his cheeks. Blair starts to take his jacket off and his shirt as well. Ice-cream ends up in Chuck´s chest making him gasp with cold.

Licking Chuck clean for ice-cream was quite a turn on and Blair moves her tongue to his nipple. Chuck groans and grabs Blair´s soft hair and strokes her. Chuck takes the spoon he drops the ice-cream on her collarbone. The ice-cream ran down her naked skin and Chuck leans his head down to lick. Blair purrs as Chuck was licking and sucking her skin. Chuck lifts the nightgown off her and Blair was only standing in her white panties with a cute bow on. Chuck likes that she is looking so innocent and cute. Blair wraps her legs around Chuck´s waist. Chuck drops more ice-cream on her breasts making Blair moan with lust. Chuck licks and sucks her hard nipples. Blair was caressing his silky hair and whispering" God, Chuck, you are killing me here."

"You have to wait to die, baby," Chuck says in his husky tone as Chuck berry's his head back into her breasts.

"Shut up and lick," Blair snaps at him and strokes his hair more roughly.

"Yes whit pleasure," Chuck says in his drawl like tone. Blair likes Chuck´s attitude. He was so fucking cocky sometimes.

"You are such a dirty guy," Blair moans as Chuck was sucking very hard on her breast.

"No, my flower you are a dirty girl," Chuck says in his bedroom voice. _God Chuck Bass and his mouth_ Blair thought as Chuck starts to slip Blair´s panties down.

The panties were off. Blair starts to unbutton his pants and unzip him. Chuck looks at his goddess she was sitting on the kitchen counter and looking all sexy and lustful. Suddenly Chuck walks over to the fresh and comes back with strawberries. He feeds Blair one and kisses her afterwards. Chuck was having too much fun and Blair want to tastes him as well so she jumps off the counter and goes down on her knees.

Blair smears the ice-cream on his cock and made Chuck growl with pleasure. Blair moves her lips over his erect cock to lick him clean for ice-cream. Blair´s hot tongue on his hardness plus cold ice-cream was way too much for pore Chuck.

"God, Blaaair, you teaser," Chuck groans as Blair´s warm lips wraps around him and sucks. Chuck grabs Blair´s hair in a strong stroke. Blair did not mind because she was to into sucking Chuck off. He taste great, his salty taste with the ice-cream was making Blair all wet and longing. Blair took his as deep as her throat would let her. Chuck was massaging Blair´s scalp in a nice way making Blair moan. The moan vibrates on his cock and made Chuck groan loudly and caress her more. Blair kept up and Chuck was nearing his end.

Chuck growls and calls her name in ecstasy. Blair just smirks and swallows his cum and licks him clean. Chuck couldn't take his eyes of her. Blair was so sexy when she had power over him. Chuck knew he would never let a woman beside Blair to have power over him. Chuck lifts her op on the kitchen counter and kisses her lips in a roughly manner. Blair was kissing him wildly back. Chuck kisses Blair and starts fingering her and more ice-cream on her. Chuck licks, sucks, stroke and thrush his fingers into her. Blair was feeling so arouse that her juice was running down her tights.

"Chuuuck, yes, yess," Blair was nearly screaming in the end. Blair came hard on Chuck´s fingers and Chuck licks them. They still had energy to burn. Chuck thrush himself into her. Blair wraps her legs around his hips to get him deep. Chuck was moving very fast and hard into her. Blair was whimpering and moaning in a desperate manner. They both felt whole and light. Chuck was moving so frantic that Blair was clinging to his every move.

"God baby, clamp me tight,"Chuck groans as he thrushes hard into Blair´s over tight pussy.

"Ooooh,Chuuuck, you make me wet," Blair says in a husky moan.

Their friction was like fire and more fire, burning to extreme and making them both come at the same time, moaning each other´s names

Blair and Chuck found out that ice-cream sex was quite a hot cocktail.


	9. Shower dance

**Hi, If you like CB´s sex times here comes another of their smuts.

* * *

Shower dance**

Blair woke with a very sticky body lying on the bed with a just as sticky Chuck. Chuck was holding her tight to him. Blair loves Chuck´s smell. Chuck smell like ice-cream and sex. Blair felt arouse with lust again and had to shake herself from not jumping Chuck. God Chuck had made her a sex-maniac. Chuck was like a drug to her sometimes, no all the time.

Blair decides to take a shower and wash ice-cream away from her body. Chuck was still asleep. Blair needs this morning to wash her body.

Chuck woke with the sound of water running. Blair the vixen was in the shower. He needs a shower to after that night. Chuck looks down and finds himself very sticky and not just ice-cream but juice to. Chuck walks over to bathroom door and found it unlock and walks right in. Blair was sing to herself. "Somebody to love" Chuck knew Blair loved that song and she always dance to it. Chuck was admiring her body behind the shower glass.

"Is there room for me in there?" Chuck calls to her. Blair turns and sees Chuck shadow. Chuck was butt naked standing in front of the shower. Blair sticks her head out of the shower curtain and looks at him. He was always so handsome even with his bedroom hair and naked. Blair felt heat rising she curst Chuck for bring her this lustfully thoughts and wants. Blair thought about the offer. He was also over frisky in the mornings. Blair knew if she denies him now he would surly jumper her later today.

"Yes, only if you behave, that is," Blair says in her sugar sweet tone. Chuck likes that tone because she was being naughty without doing anything to him. Blair´s voice had this amazing effect on him.

"I will as longs as you do," Chuck says in his innocent voice. Blair looks at him and drags him into the shower and kissed him. The kiss was passion fill. Blair was holding Chuck close to her like she is afraid to let him go. Chuck was also afraid that she would leave him. Blair locks her hands around his neck. Chuck embraces Blair in the hot steam of water.

"Can I wash you?" Chuck asks in his drawl like voice. Blair likes when Chuck asks.

"Yes," Blair says simply as she gives Chuck the soap. Chuck wash her back with great care and Blair closes her eyes and just feel. Chuck washes her beautiful skin. He also washes her hair with the shampoo. Chuck´s firm hands in her hair and his breath near her ears was just erotic.

"God, I adore your body Blair," Chuck says in his husky tone that could make Blair do whatever he wanted her to do. Blair takes the soap and washes Chuck with it to. His strong muscles under her soft hands, Chuck´s body was firm and soft. Blair really loved to wash him. Blair got his hair wash. Chuck could take much more this was indeed at hot foreplay.

Both naked and hot from the water Chuck lifts Blair op against the shower wall. Blair wraps her legs around his waist, and lets him impenetrate her and Blair moans. Blair was wet enough to let Chuck fuck her. Chuck looks at her lit eyes and loves how they hold his gaze.

"Uhh, Chuck," Blair moans in her husky tone. Using the wall to thrushes into Blair Chuck could use his entire strength. Blair was digging her nails in his back to hold him close. Chuck´s back was scar by Blair´s nails but he did not care.

"Baby," Chuck says in his very Chuckies tone. The name Chuck always calls her while making love to her. Chuck moves his hands to her tights and fingers her clit making Blair come.

Chuck pushes himself out off her and turns her around to face the walls as He takes her from behind. Blair screams in pure pleasure. Chuck smirks at turns her face to kiss her soft lips. Kissing and fucking Blair under the water spray was quite hot. In the position, Chuck was in Blair to the hilt. Blair moves her hips back to meet his thrushes. Chuck was groaning in her ear. Holding Blair´s hips made it easier to slips in and out off her.

Blair was purring and moaning in her horse voice.

"Chuuuck," Blair came so hard that Chuck was near losing his grip on her. Chuck came with a great growl that sound like baby. Both had come from the orgasm. The water was ice cold now.

"We used op all the hot water," Blair sight out of breath. Chuck nods to tire to speak.

The dry each other off and eat in a very quiet way. Blair kisses Chuck goodbye send him off to work.

The day goes on and Blair misses Chuck like mad. She was at school and decides to texts him.

_B: I miss you, Chucky. _

_C: God baby I miss you to._

_B: Good__. _

_C: I am so going to ravish you when you get home. _

_B: Oh my, Mr. Bass you teaser. _

_C: I know you love it. _

_B: I have class behave!_

_C: I can´t control myself when it comes to you. I want your sexy body right now. You know what I am thinking about right now? _

_B: I wonder? _

_C: You on that desk and me taking you hot ass from behind._ Chuck always knew that made Blair arouse and wild for him. Chuck taking dirty and writing dirty always help.

_B: love to give you that, but you have to wait._

_C: Stop teasing me. _

_B: You are the teaser here. _

_C: See you later my love. _

_B: You to charming. _

She was so going to let Chuck ravish her in any position he likes.


	10. the first time

**Hi, thanks to all you that have comented on this story. :)

* * *

**

The first time

Blair had a shopping trip with Serena. They were buying dress for the prom and Serena was a virgin and wanted to lose "it". Serena was also trying to get Blair on the wagon.

"I don't understand the fuss about sex?" Blair says in a tired voice.

Serena looks at her, like she is form a different planet and shook her head.

"Blair, you don't want to be a virgin in college," Serena says in walks over to a rag with blue dresses. Blair did not give much for prom; she had no one to go with.

Serena was going with Carter, Dan with Vanessa and Nate with Jenny. That left Chuck. Blair had no idea who Chuck was going with. Chuck had told anyone not even Nate_. Chuck was probably taking one of his sluts to the prom_ Blair thought angrily.

After a long time looking through dresses Serena had settle on a blue dress with black heels to. Blair herself had chosen a shocking pink dress.

Blair was thinking about going alone that prom night, when her phone went off, the caller was Chuck.

"Bass, I am running a bit late here," Blair says into the phone.

"Waldorf, what a greeting is that?" Chuck says sounding disappointed. Blair knew she sounds rude.

"Sorry Chuck, It´s just S has Nate and you are probably taking one of your call-girls out," Blair says trying not to sound desperate.

"Blair, I have no intension to go with any girl except for …" Chuck was disconnected. Blair was on the other side of the line waiting for Chuck to come back on. Suddenly the Waldorf elevator door opens and Chuck Bass walks out.

"You are the only one I want to go with," Chuck says as he holds a single rose out to her. Blair takes it and Chuck follows her out to the limo. The prom was in full swing. Everybody were dancing and having fun.

"Chuck Bass, asking a girl to prom what a surprise," Blair says in his ears was they dance. Chuck just gives her his smirk and says" Not just any girl, Blair you are the one." Blair just smiles and knows that Chuck likes her a lot. She did not expect "I love you," But this was like an "I love you" in Chuck Bass style.

"You are my only one to, Chuck" Blair says in her honest voice. They were so alike in that way, they did not need to say love just being there for each other where like love to them.

Serena was over drunk and Carter was taking her home. Nate and Jenny had already gone home. Vanessa and Dan were still dancing but they were also thinking about going.

Chuck was taking Blair to the Plaza to sleep. Blair was half asleep and Chuck was caring her out of the limo and walking with her op the elevator. Chuck was caring her bride style up. Chuck looks down at her sleeping form. She was special to him. Their friendship meant a lot to him. Blair was the only one that understood his pain and wicket ways of thinking. Nate was to kind and Serena was too blond sometimes. Their best friends did not understand them.

Chuck place Blair safely down into the bed. Chuck starts to undress and lies himself down beside Blair. She was such a tiny body and Chuck can´t stop himself from touching her.

Blair gives at sweet moan" Chuck."

"I will not hurt you," Chuck says in his husky tone. Blair nods and lies herself closer to Chuck._ Laying here with Chuck was so nice and warm_ Blair thought.

Blair starts to kiss him. Chuck looks down at her. She was this twinkle in her eyes that Chuck loves so much. Blair looks at Chuck´s warm brown eyes and sighs. He was perfect for her. Chuck Bass was the right man for her in many ways. He like to rule, get his will through and he like the real her, not perfect Blair.

Chuck´s eyes were dark and lustful. Blair lets him undress her; Blair was strip down to her underwear.

"Blair, you are so gorgeous and mine alone to night," Chuck says in his bedroom voice. Blair knew she would lose her virginity to night, but with Chuck it would be a pleasure. Blair felt shaky and nervous. Chuck looks nervous to.

"Are you scared?" Blair asks worry that she is the only one feeling her nerves taking over her.

"I am to," Chuck says in a nearly whisper.

Chuck was caressing her body with his firm hands. Chuck moves his lips roaming her body as well. Blair felt heat and lust rising in her. She had read books about sex and virginity, but never done anything like this before.

"I am not…very..good..and I…might…suck."Blair says and looks away.

"I don't care because, I care about you," Chuck says in between kisses. Blair was purring was Chuck was shucking on her collarbone. Chuck unhooks her bra without any problem. Blair´s pretty breasts are visible and Blair wants to cover up. She was very on sure about her body. Chuck lifts her hands to his back, so he could kiss her breasts.

"You have lovely breasts and a smoking hot body," Chuck says as his buries his head in them. Blair felt sudden pried over them. Chuck Bass thought her breasts hot, not bad. Chuck is sucking and licking her breasts. Blair was getting very wet by now.

"God, Chuck," Blair sounds out of breath and longing for him. Chuck gets his pants off and Blair sees a real cock for the first time. Chuck´s was a huge one. Blair feels sudden nerves returning to her. Chuck´s broad chest was nice and his cock was so big. Chuck looks at her panties the only thing left of her clothes.

"Chuck," Blair starts to say as Chuck kisses her and lifts his finger down to her belly to get the panties off. Chuck slowly gets them down and Blair spreads her tights. Blair blushes and Chuck looks at her in awe. She was really something else, so fine and hot. Chuck looks for a condom in his bedside table. Chuck finds what he is looking for and puts it on.

"Blair, you can turn back now if you want?" Chuck says in his seriously tone.

"I am, not turning back," Blair says as she kisses Chuck.

Chuck fingers her with one finger. Blair had never tried anything so dirty. She did not masturbate and she always thought it was dirty to but with Chuck it felt right. Blair moans louder as Chuck thrush his fingers harder into her. Chuck quickly adds two fingers more. Blair sucks his neck hard making Chuck groan. So his kitty likes to play. Chuck smirks as she fingers her fasts and kisses her neck with lust. Blair orgasm and cries Chuck´s name. Chuck had never heard anything so sweet before. Blair looks at him a sweaty and longing for more.

Chuck lays himself between her tights. Blair looks at him.

"This will hurt a bit, but a promise to be gentle," Chuck says in his husky tone, the tone got Blair to calm down.

Chuck thrush himself into her and kisses her to distract he from the pain. Chuck sucks on her neck when his breaks her hymen. Blair screams and pain and Chuck kisses her and whispers sweet nothing into her ears. Blair throws her head back in pleasure after awhile. Chuck looks down to see them joint together. Blair had blood running down her tights and Chuck feels bad for a minute.

Chuck moves slow in and out of her. After awhile with gentle thrushes Blair wants more. She moves her hips to meet his thrushes. Their speed gets faster and harder. Blair moans and Chuck groans. Their sounds are loud and lustful in the bedroom.

"Chuuck…God…makeme cum…"Blair cries out and Chuck moves his finger down to stimulate her clit. Blair really gets wet when Chuck fingers her clit. Thrusting hard, fast and finger her makes Blair cum.

"Chuuck, you…"Blair´s last word was drown in her orgasm. Chuck moves inside her still nearing his climax.

Chuck thrushes more times to come. Blair was enjoying his thrushes and she moans as she gets her 3 orgasm that night.

"Blaaair," Chuck growls and groans out. Blair just felt happy. Both catching their breaths and laying down. Both Blair and Chuck were very sweaty.

Chuck lets Blair sleep on his chest.

Both cuddling and just holding each other.

Is it love?


	11. The night before the meeting

**Hi this whole Dirty games is 24 pages long. Love to get your comments.

* * *

The night before the meeting**

Chuck was going to the new night club down town. The day had been pretty shitty and boring. He had been in meeting most of the day, was not his favorite thing, but "hey" who like to go to meetings in first place.

Chuck Bass was a big time playboy and a hot shot. The club was filled with the usual babes and sluts. Chuck walks over to the counter. Nate his best friend turns up and joins him.

"Hi man," Nate says as he sits down beside Chuck.

"Hi Nate," Chuck says as he stirs in his drink. Nate orders his drink and they talk.

"I met this girl and she is coming to night," Nate says as he looks around in the crowd for her.

A blond babe with a way to short dress turns up.

"Nate," She says and hugs Nate, so this was the chick? Chuck looks closely at her. She was okay but nothing special. Chuck looks at the crowd. Suddenly the crowd just opens up and a very sexy brunette walks in. She looks at round and walks straight to the bar. The men were drooling over her. She did not care one bit. She was wearing a long dress with a long slit in the side.

"The woman sat down beside Chuck. She orders her drink and looks around.

"Well what a nice place," The brunette says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Indeed it is," Chuck says in her ear. The brunette smiles at him and sits herself closer to him.

"Are you always so charming?"The brunette says as she clicks her nails on the counter.

"That depends on the lady," Chuck says keeping his cool. She was not like other women.

Chuck looks as she drags a cigarette out of her purse. Chuck takes his lighter out to light it, when she herself lights it with a Zippo lighter.

Chuck looks how her lips wrap around the cigarette.

"I hope you don't mind?" The brunette says as her tone was a bit husky.

"No, I don't mind," Chuck says simply.

"So, do you have a name?" The brunette says in a low voice.

"Chuck Bass," Chuck says in his most used tone. The brunette laughs and stops herself and looks at him.

"That sounds so pick me line, well Chuck Bass, it nice to meet you," She says. She was so pretty with her curly brown hair and red lips. Her eyes were dark and twinkling. She was a vixen no doubt about it.

"So, what made you come?" Chuck says and looks at her.

The Brunette looks at him and smirks "I take drunken guys home and fuck their brains out."

Chuck had taking a sip of his scotch and was nearly choking in it. _Damn she was good_.

"I am the lucky guy to night?" Chuck says with confidents.

"Maybe," The brunette says as she raised op and walks out. Chuck follows her.

She was outside standing against a wall. Chuck had never met anyone like her. She was a mystery to him. She had not told him what her name was.

The brunette beckons him closer. Chuck looks at her she was indeed sexy and she knew it.

She slams Chuck against the wall she kisses his lips with hunger. Chuck was in shock never had a woman jump him as she did. The brunette unbuttons his shirt and his tie she just kept on. Chuck looks at her. She was wild and a sexual being. Chuck tries to lean in to kiss but the brunette was leading him.

"Now, be a good sport and let me," She says in a hiss. She moves her dress down in front giving Chuck a look at her sweet breasts. She had creamy white breasts with cherry red nipples. Chuck had lot of experiences with sex and women, but she was dragging him in a total other direction.

Chuck leans his head down and kisses them. The brunette looks at him and caresses his hair.

"Tell me your name?" Chuck says in a husky voice. The brunette looks at him and moves her hands to his pants. Chuck was about to ask her again when she touch him through the pants.

Unbuckling his pants and unzipping him. The brunette look lustful and Chuck felt lustful himself has she lifts her dress out of the way. She was wearing a slip for panties. Looking at Chuck and caressing his cock free now made him groan and the brunette smirks and kisses him roughly. Chuck removes the thong. Chuck took them in his pocket. The brunette did not protest at all. Chuck fined his condom in his jacket pocket. He slips is on. She hooks her legs around his waist and lets him take her. Chuck enters her in a quick thrush. The brunette throws her head back and moans. Chuck had never heard something so erotic.

"Chuuuck," She moans as Chuck fastens his thrushes. She digs her nails in his neck as she moves her hips.

Chuck gave a painful moan as she moves her hips more against him.

_She was such a vamp _he thought, as she was kissing his neck in hunger.

"Tell me your name," Chuck starts to say through pants. She looks at him and just tongue-kisses him to shut him op.

Chuck and the brunette were locked in a very passion filled kiss. She drew away and licks her lips. The sounds from their passion were growing.

They were lucky that there were nobody around. The brunette was getting closer to orgasm. Chuck moves his hands between her thighs. Chuck touches her clit. The brunette was crying in ecstasy. She came hard. Chuck´s own orgasm was still growing.

Chuck came with a groan. After their sex, Chuck lifts the beauty down. She starts to put her dress back in place and make her hair look nice again.

Chuck wants to ask her again what her name was, but she walks off. Chuck where left alone in the ally.

Chuck had nothing on her beside her thong. That was going to be a sweet reminder of her.

* * *

The next day Chuck was in a meeting and very tired. Suddenly the door opens and Bart walks in with a man and the brunette. Chuck gaps and she sits down.

"Charles met Harold Waldorf and his daughter Blair," Bart says in a calm voice. Chuck felt sudden nerves. He had fucked his father´s lawyer´s daughter.

_Damn it_ Chuck thought.


	12. Night my angel

**Hi sorry for updating so late. I have start in shcool again so. I will try to update my stories when i get time.

* * *

Night my angel**

Chuck came home really late. He had spent most of his time together with Nate. Chuck and Nate had made The Lost weekend. Chuck was tired and very hangover. He was way drunk that weekend.

Blair and Serena had been hanging out together as well. Chuck came in and found the whole apartment filled with candlelight's. Chuck walks in to his bedroom and finds Blair asleep. She must have waited for him and doest off. Chuck starts to undress. Blair was stirring in her sleep. Chuck couldn't bring himself to wake her. Blair was resting her head on the pillow. Chuck strokes her soft brown curls.

"Sleep my angel" Chuck whispers and Blair stirs and opens her eyes to him.

"Chuck, I thought you and Nate were still partying?" Blair asks in bewilderment.

"No, I want my own bed and my own lovely lady," Chuck says in his husky voice that made Blair´s knees weaken.

"Don't say such things you will make all the ladies out there sad," Blair says in a teasing tone.

"I don't give a shit what they think, I want you," Chuck says as he kisses Blair´s lovely neck.

"Wow, Charles let's not get to hasty here" Blair says in her over innocent tone. Chuck smirks and lifts her nightgown off. Blair looks at him and winks. They were both playing.

"So how much did you pay for the ladies this time?" Blair asks trying to sound casual, but Chuck felt her jealousy.

Chuck knew he had to play it nice, if Blair left him he could not bear it.

"You are the only one," Chuck says as he drags her down beside him. Lying down beside Chuck was calming to Blair. Chuck hadn't touched a single girl on the lost weekend his thought had been on Blair alone.

"Chuuuck," Blair says as her naked body was lying down. Chuck was watching her body and loves every little thing about her. Her white cream color breasts those sexy cherry red lips. Chuck loves her legs nice and long in his mind. Blair spreads herself for him. She was showing him what he could have from her. Blair´s dripping wet pussy begs to be fuck and lick. Chuck moves down to her hot cunt and licks her. Blair grabs the pillow. Chuck looks at his beauty as she was thrashing her head back in pleasure.

"Tell me, you want my tongue on your wet pussy Blair," Chuck says in a seductive tone that makes Blair moan.

"I…want…your..fucking..tongue on..me..now," Blair purrs as she lips moves to his lips. Chuck looks up at her and sees desire in her eyes. Blair could always turn him on. Chuck´s erected cock was throbbing with need for Blair.

Chuck obeys to Blair´s want. She was so attractive lying spread out to him like this.

Chuck´s tongue on her sex was so hot. Blair felt heat rise in her. Her body responds to his moves. Chuck deepens his tongue into her. Blair´s taste was sweet and hot like honey.

Blair´s hands in Chuck´s soft silk hair. Chuck likes Blair´s hands in his hair. Chuck never allowed women to touch his hair but Blair´s hands were something else.

Blair took Chuck´s pants off. Both naked and very ready for each other, Blair moves so Chuck was lying in between her beautiful tights. Blair´s very dark curls were visible and she spread herself to Chuck´s pleasure.

Chuck moves his hips and gives Blair a feeling of his erect cock. She had mist Chuck that whole weekend and she was very horny for him.

"Blair, you are mine.." Chuck says but Blair kisses him and moves her hips to met Chuck´s hips.

"No more talking, love," Blair says as she moves Chuck´s cock into her. Chuck gives a groan with pleasure at Blair´s move. Chuck moves slowly inside her. Kissing her neck and earlobes were making Blair shudder. Blair´s soft moans and purrs were Chuck´s favorite sound. Chuck like the knowledge that he could make Blair tremble under him. Move in a slow and heated was new to Chuck. Blair and Chuck always like it rough but tonight Blair and Chuck want to feel. Blair´s soft hands were roaming Chuck´s strong back. Chuck loves how tight and wet she is for him. Blair loves how hard Chuck is for her and how he moves in and out.

Chuck kisses Blair´s body with light kisses. Blair moans and strokes Chuck´s silky hair. Locking eyes with each other they move, both lustful and ecstasy driven.

"Chuck," Blair whimpers in bliss as she starts to clamp down on him. Chuck moves a little fast near the end.

Both panting and moving fast now, Chuck moves his fingers to her clit and gives it a soft stroke.

Blair orgasm and grips Chuck´s hair roughly. Chuck orgasm as Blair does. Her very tight pussy locks down on him and Chuck gave a groan that sounds the like Blair.

Both gotten there lust satisfy.

Chuck holds Blair close to him and caresses her back.

"Good night my angel," Chuck whispers as he kissed her neck.

"Night my love," Blair says in a husky voice.


	13. When you stripped, I knew you

**Hi, glad so many of you likes this story.

* * *

When you stripped, I knew you where the one**

"I can believe it I am going to get married" Blair squeals and jumps up and down. Serena stood frozen to the spot.

"Chuck Bass asked for your hand?" Serena asks sounding shocked.

"Yes, he was down on his knees and he said it," Blair was over happy.

Blair was spending so much time finding the right dress.

* * *

Chuck was trying to get his work done before the big day. Chuck was nervous and Nate kept telling him, it was normal to be scared on your wedding day.

"I can belief my man is getting married," Nate says and punches Chuck on the back.

"Yeah, are you okay with me marrying Blair?" Chuck asks sounding concern for a minute. Nate had thought hard about Chuck and Blair being a married couple, but "hey" he loves them both.

"I have no problem in you and Blair," Nate says honestly.

"Thanks man," Chuck says and looks like a heavy stone get lifted from his heart.

"So, can I plan your bachelor party?" Nate asks sounding like a little boy. Chuck smirks and says "yes."

* * *

Blair and Serena were having a hen's night. All the girls were invited.

"Thanks Serena," Blair says in a happy tone.

* * *

Nate and Chuck were partying at Victrola.

"I don't want a stripper," Chuck says as he drinks his scotch.

Nate just laugh it is the first time, Nate has heard Chuck Bass not wanting stripper and whores.

Chuck looks up at the stage, the curtains suddenly opens as a very hot brunette walks out. She has cherry red lips and is holing a mic in her hand.

"Hallo boys. Who is the lucky man that is getting married?" The brunette says as she walks near to the edge of the stage.

All the men points to Chuck and the brunette walks down to him. She drags Chuck up on the stage and says "Sit," she indicates to the chair. Chuck sits. Chuck had heard that voice before. The brunette starts to lap dance in front of him. She moves so close to his cock and blows air to his neck giving Chuck shivers.

"So, big boy you are the lucky one," She moves her hips just too close to his dick. She was hot and very familiar to him. Her sent was like summer rain and strawberries. The brunette bows down in front of him giving Chuck glands of her purple panties Chuck´s favorite color. The brunette looks at him through her mask and licks her lips in a way to slutty move. The guys were cat-calling her and whistling at her.

The brunette sits herself back down on his lap and wiggles her hips. Chuck could take his eyes of her back as she moves. She had one hell of a sexy back.

Chuck knows that sent anywhere. The brunette sits herself in Chuck´s lap and wiggles her hips in circles. Chuck gives a groan. Shaking her ass in a sexy manner, the way she drags off the dress is so sexy and familiar to him. The way the dress falls to the floor is so hot. She steps out of the dress it reminds him of Blair, she had also stripped her dress off like that. The way she sway her hips and ass was hypnotizing to his eyes.

"I think you need a spanking boy," The brunette says as she drags him up to stand. Walking around him like a predator and finally giving him a very hard spank with her hand. Chuck gave a groan and the brunette walks up, and moves her hips in an erotic move against his cock. She was such a teaser.

"You are a teaser, you know that right?" Chuck says in a husky voice and the brunette just laughs at him.

"Just say it, you love to be teased," her voice sounds so sexy and hors. Chuck had this same feeling when Blair spanks him and fucks his brain out. The brunette starts to unbutton his shirt. She looks impressed by his look. Kissing his hard chest and whispering very naughty things to him.

"I want to ride you so hard, that you cum all over your nice pants," She whispers as she blows more air on his neck. She starts to grinds her hips against him again. _She was too good at this_ Chuck thought.

It was like she knew what he liked. She gave Chuck a moan as she starts to ride on his lap.

"God Blair," Chuck couldn't stop himself from calling Blair´s name. Chuck looks embarrass.

The brunette smirks and removes her mask, under the mask was Blair Waldorf his soon to be wife.

"Love," Chuck says stun as she moves Chuck to kiss her.

"Yes baby," Blair says as she moves down on him again. Chuck likes Blair´s sexy ways. She was so sure about herself.

The boys all looked shocked but Nate was smiling. So Blair and Nate had planned this for Chuck.

"Congratulation to you Chuck and Blair," Nate says as he and the boys all laugh.

"Love this surprise," Chuck says as he smacks Blair sweet ass. Blair just jumps him on the chair.

The night end with Chuck longing for Blair but she had told him to wait like a good boy. Chuck Bass was not going to have sex with Blair before his wedding night.

Chuck Bass wasn't sad about not sleeping with Blair. He had Blair strip again and it meant a lot to him. Chuck first fell in love with Blair that night she stripped at Victrola. She had been his love interest in a long time, but seeing her that night made Chuck sure that he loved her. Chuck was also glad she had given him her virginity. Seeing how she looked in pleasure made it clear to Chuck that she also liked him. Blair had always talked about not giving it away without love, and here they were going to marry each other.


	14. The dark alley

**Hi new update on this story wii. I love to write something people like. :)

* * *

The dark alley **

It was a cold night and Blair was on her way home. She was walking very quietly down the street. There were no people in sight and Blair want to get home fast. She did not like to walk all by herself but she had to. Serena had walk home awhile ago and Nate with her.

Blair was left all by herself. The street was quite and nothing stirred or ribald.

She walks around the corner when she felt hands wrap around her. She felt sudden fear. The hands were strong and very firm against her tiny waist.

"Stop right here," a manly husky voice says. Blair felt fear mix with sudden lust.

The stranger´s voice was so manly and it made Blair wet. _No, no Blair you are going to get rape here,_ Blair thought angrily at herself.

"You must be the sexiest ever," The man was licking her neck. Blair was too shocked to move away from him.

He was grapping Blair against him and a rough manner. Blair felt wet as he kisses her neck. The stranger was caressing roughly. His hands were on her breasts. Blair was backed into a corner. If someone walks by it would look like a couple making out.

Blair gives a scream. The stranger says "If you scream again you will regret it." Blair felt fear again as his hands moves down to her belly. He strokes her with his big hands.

Blair breathing was quickening. Her hands were sweating and shaky. Blair Waldorf would be violet in a dark ally. Blair felt fear and sudden lust, what the hell was wrong with her?

The stranger is unbuttoning her shirt and was squishing her breasts in a rough manner. Blair bits her lips so she doesn't scream.

"God you have nice breasts," The stranger says. Blair tries to turn to see him but he just held her.

Blair still was looking for people to save her. This man was going to rape her, no doubt about it.

The man was holding her so her chest was against the wall. The Stranger was pulling her bra down. The man was stroking her bare breasts. His fingers were tucking on her nipples. Blair was trying hard not to moan.

"You are a dirty bitch" The man just says as he lifts Blair´s skirt up. Blair felt the cold win on her legs.

His hands were too close to her sex. The stranger puts his hands on her panties. She heard ripping sound. Blair´s panties were gone now. His hand was moving down to her pussy. Blair gasps as his fingers stroke her clit. Blair was biting her tongue not to moan to loud. This stranger was making her wet and longing.

"Tell me are you always so wet?" The stranger asks as his fingers were caressing her pussy. He moves two fingers into her. Blair felt his other hands move her back against him. The man´s lips were on her neck. He was stroking her pussy with such a pleasurable pressure. Blair couldn't stop her moans from escaping her. The man gave a smirk as the beauty in his embrace was enjoying herself.

"You are so wet and tight," the stranger whispers in her ear. Blair gives a shiver as his husky tone was whispering dirty things to her. He grabs her hand and moves it to his bulge in his pants.

"Can you feel that?" He asks Blair in his rough tone. Blair was holding her breath.

"That is what you do to me," The man says as he moves his fingers in a faster rhythm. Blair´s knees buckling under her, lucky for her the man was holding her.

"You are close now?" He asks as his fingers were caressing her harder. Blair was moaning and purring. _God he is good _Blair thought.

His thumb went her clit and pins it. Blair nearly cries out in pleasure as her orgasm comes. The stranger was opening his pants. She was catching her breaths as she hears the belt buckle unbuckling.

Blair felt herself go wet again. She was so fuck up in her mind. She was so thinking about being fuck by this handsome stranger. She hadn't seen his face, but by his voice he was hot, so his body must be nice to.

The zipper gets lower and Blair feels lust wakening her. She hears clothes being removed. Suddenly she feels his naked dick against her ass. Blair held on to the wall. This stranger was dangerous. Blair´s moans grew as he moves against her. His hard erection was caressing her wet pussy lips.

He was making her weak in the knees. Before she could think more about this moment he had enter her in one great thrush. Blair throws her head back in pleasure. The stranger was moving in and out of her wet heat and sucking on her neck. Blair´s knees wet like jell-o.

The man´s hand was on her breasts squishing her. He felt so hard and soft at the seam time. His thrushes incised, Blair was moaning now as he was moving harder inside of her. Blair moves back to meet his thrushes. What was wrong with her?

The man´s moves were getting frantic and desperate. Blair was holding on to the brick wall. She was close to orgasm. His finger gave her clit a stroke and Blair was screaming softly in pleasure. The man suddenly turns her around to look at her.

He was indeed handsome. He had dark eyes, hair and very hot lips. Blair looks at him in awe. The stranger looks at her and smirks. She was very hot in her orgasmic stage. Her cheeks were flush with passion and she had sweat pearls running down her neck. She was just perfect. He was still hard for her. He thrushes himself into her again, she holds on to him. They move together and the man was groaning. Blair was losing herself in him and he was to. They orgasm together and after they both catches their breaths.

"God Chuck, we have to stop these games," Blair says as Chuck lifts her down.

"No, you love them as much as I do," Chuck says as he kissed Blair.

Both putting their clothes back on and walking home.

A boring Monday to a sexy Monday, only Blair and Chuck can make a day less boring.


	15. Keep your hands to yourself Bass!

**Keep your hands to yourself Bass! **

"Chuck, this is improper behavior," Blair says as she drags her dress back. Chuck Bass was bored at the charity ball. He really didn't like these advents because he had to act all nice and proper. Blair was so good at it. She smiles and asks nicely to everybody.

"Blair baby, can we go home now?" Chuck asks impatiently. _He could be such a baby sometimes_ Blair thought.

"No, darling not yet," Blair says as she runs off the say hi to Mary Anne. She was an old model and Eleanor's old friend. She was like an aunt to Blair. Chuck walks over to them.

"Hallo ladies," Chuck says as he wraps his arms around Blair´s waist.

Blair looks at Chuck with Don't- your-dare- make-a-scene-look. Blair was way cute when she looks angry. Chuck Bass had a thing with angry sex with Blair. Mary was talking about her new job. Chuck was not paying any attention to her. Chuck´s hands were moving behind Blair.

Chuck lifts Blair´s dress up from behind. Blair was trying to stop him.

"Blair, how is Yael working out?" Mary asks as Blair smiles.

"I..hope to get accepted this… year," Blair says as Chuck´s hands was on her thighs. Chuck loves how Blair was playing calm but inside she was burning for him. Chuck´s hot hand was caressing her thighs in nice firm strokes. Blair was trying hard to hold her moans from escaping her._ Damn that Mother-Chucker _Blair thought angrily as Chuck´s finger moves to her panties.

"I see that you have young Mr. Bass as your fiancé," Mary says as she looks at Chuck. Chuck gives her a friendly smile and holds Blair closer to him.

"Yes, Charles has a very interesting side to him," Blair was putting pressure on "very".

Chuck mover her panties out of the way. Blair holds a moan back and tries not to blush too much. She was so going to punish Chuck after this charity ball.

"Mary, she adores me," Chuck says in his cocky manner. Blair was about to protest when his finger move to her clit. Blair just locks eyes with him and leans her head to him. Blair moans softly in to his neck.

Mary talks to Chuck about Bass industry. Chuck was acting polite while pleasuring Blair.

Blair was way too deep in Chuck´s caresses. Chuck had added one finger more. Blair´s wetness was running down her thighs.

Chuck was so enjoying Blair´s purring sound. Chuck was talking loud to drown out Blair´s passion filled moans and purrs.

"Blair dear, you look flush are you well?" Mary asks as she looks concerned.

"Yesss…I am find…just hot in here…" Blair says, as she strokes her hair out off her sweaty neck.

Mary looks at Blair still with concern on her face.

Chuck´s hand on her waist was stroking her gently.

Blair was showing signs of pregnancy. She had a glow over her that made Chuck very arouse every time he saw her.

"Oh, I understand you are having problem with your pregnancy?" Mary says as she smiles.

"Yes," Chuck says simply. He wants to drag Blair home into bed to ravish her.

"She needs to lie down," Chuck says, as he moves Blair closer to him. Chuck´s finger was thrusting in and out of her. His hard strokes were making Blair´s knees buckle under her. Chuck drags her to the limo. He lay her down on the backseat.

"Chuuuck, oooh" Blair moans loud as Chuck moves her dress to her thighs.

"Have I told you have beautiful you are?" Chuck says as his hand was squishing her breast. Blair was moaning shamelessly.

"That is it baby," Chuck says in his husky voice. Blair loves that voice it always turns her on. Chuck lifts Blair on top of him. Blair unbuttons Chuck´s shirt and his pants.

She loves to stroke Chuck´s dark chest hair. He was so more than Nate. She had grimmest of the thought of chest hair, but Chuck´s was sexy and very soft. Blair grinds her breasts against his chest. Chuck groans as Blair´s breasts were touching his chest. Chuck slips Blair´s panties off. Blair locks eyes with Chuck. Her eyes were dark and lustful. Moving her up and get her to thrush down on his erected cock. Blair cries out in ecstasy. Chuck groans as well, Blair was hot on top of him. She was riding him. Her breasts were moving with her every move and her lips so red and inviting to him. Chuck kissed her.

"You will soon be Mrs. Bass," Chuck says in a low voice. Blair was so worked up by Chuck´s moves and words.

"Yesss, yess, I will be Mrs. Fucking Bass," Blair screams out and, Chuck just gives a growl with pleasure as she moves hard down on him.

Suddenly Mary walks by the limo. She hears screams coming from the limo. _God young people have no shame_ Mary thought. Mary herself had also been a wild cat when she was young. No denying that.

Inside the limo Blair was getting close to orgasm. Chuck was flicking her clit in circles making her shudder.

"Baby," Blair whines in her way too high pitch voice. Chuck smirks as his soon to be wife and mother of his child was nearing her end. Blair orgasm as Chuck sucks on her neck. Blair´s orgasm makes Chuck cum as well. Her wet pussy clamps down his cock with such force that Chuck came.

"God, I love you Mrs. Bass," Chuck says as he kissed Blair´s sweaty face.

_I wish my husband would make love to me like that_ Mary thought. Chuck looks op and sees Marry standing there. Still trying to catch their breaths, Chuck says to Blair "We got an audience." Blair looks up to and sees Mary. Blair wants to hide herself.

"Hallo, Mrs. Mary," Chuck says playing it cool. Mary looks ashamed and walks home. Chuck smirks and Blair looks flush with embarrassment.

"I warn you now no more tricks or ells I will not sleep with you," Blair says as she smirks.

"No, you wouldn't, you are too horny when you are pregnant," Chuck says as he strokes her belly.

"Yes, daddy loves mummy," Chuck says to Blair´s belly. Blair shook her head.

_God help mini Bass cope with his or her parents__**. **_


	16. A dildo named Chuck

**Hi thanks to you who have rewired my story :)

* * *

A dildo named Chuck**

Blair had a hell of a day. Her parents were divorcing each other and Nate wasn't helping matters.

She needs a stress-reliever and her secret weapon to get distress was a dildo. Serena had brought it for Blair´s birthday. She had named it Chuck. In the beginning she felt shame in using it. The name had been a joke. Blair looks at the very thin dildo. It was not thicker than two fingers.

Blair walks over and locks her door. She would be very embarrassed if Dorota or her mother caught her. Walking back to bed and getting dress for sex. Blair likes to look like a sexy star pleasing herself. She decides on a sexy little black number with sexy panties. She really looks sexy with her lingerie. Blair starts so lie down on the bed. This was her way of coping with stress. Blair Waldorf was a proper Queen at school but when she was alone she just let lose.

Spreading her thighs and moving her hand over her breast. Blair gave a shudder with pleasure as her hands caresses her breasts. Letting her fingers stroke her nipple.

Blair plays with herself, she tries to think about Nate but that doesn't work at all.

Then suddenly an old memory of Chuck and a girl from senior year comes to her mind. _Blair had been on her way to chemistry class when she walks in on Chuck and Katy Williams. She was from senior and Chuck was making out with her. Katy´s face was in great pleasure and Blair felt the heat radiating from Katy to herself. Blair was proper so she tries to ignore them but the way Chuck´s lips kept moving over Katy´s neck was so arousing. Blair walks away but she couldn't drown out Katy´s moans and purrs. Blair had fantasies going in her mind that rest of the day. She couldn't stop thinking about Chuck and Katy. How Chuck´s kisses seams more hot and hungry then Nate´s. _

Blair starts to move her panties down her thighs and spreads herself out again. Taking the dildo and let it vibrate down her chest to her breasts and down her belly. The cold plastic on it against Blair´s hot skin was making her aroused. Feeling lightheaded as her dildo was roaming down her thighs. She felt the vibrations on her clit. Moaning softly into the room, Blair turns her head to her mirror.

In the mirror she sees a flush image of herself. Blair´s bra straps were hanging down her shoulders. Blair´s hair messy and sexy, Blair had always admired Serena´s messy hair, but seeing herself with it made her forgets Serena.

Blair moves the dildo into her heated pussy; she gives a moan with pleasure. She was careful not to break her hymen as she moves it in and out. She moans "Chuck."

She touches herself and thinks about the real Chuck Bass. _Wow stop that nasty thought_ Blair thought angrily.

She wouldn't deny that Chuck Bass was handsome and over sexy.

"Well, well this is it Blair Waldorf moaning my name," She hears Chuck´s smug tone. Blair drags the duvet over her body.

"Bass get OUT" Blair´s voice rose at the end. She was flush with embarrassment over being caught in the act.

Chuck just ignores her and sits down beside her. He lifts the duvet away "Don't hide yourself from me, you are gorgeous," Chuck says in his husky tone.

"I have a boyfriend, your friend Nate," Blair says in a snappy tone.

"Yeah but that boyfriend can´t satisfy his girlfriend," Chuck says in a matter of fact voice.

Blair tries to come up with a retort to Chuck´s cocky reply, but she couldn't find anything to say to him.

Chuck just looks Blair over. She was so hot with her bra straps hanging like that. Her hair was also pretty sexy. The dildo was still in her and Chuck got arouse by the mere sight of it. Blair blushes over Chuck´s hungry eyes on her. He was licking his lips in hungry manner. Blair felt like a piece of meat.

She moves her hands to her breasts not thinking about it too much. Chuck´s eyes were making her feel like a sexy star. She had never felt wanted like this before. Chuck lusted for her. His hands went to his pants. Blair shudders and starts to move the dildo in and out off her again. Chuck fantasize that it´s his cock that Blair was thrusting in and out.

"God, Blair you are so amazing to look at," Chuck whispers into her ear. Chuck had freed his cock from his tight pants. Blair spreads her thighs to him. Chuck was getting a very hot view of her pussy.

Blair´s sweet moans were filling the room. Chuck was getting off by seeing and hearing her. They weren't touching.

Blair was still moving her dildo in and out and Chuck was moving his hands mimicking her thrushes with the dildo.

After Chuck´s lit eyes darken and Blair´s touch her breasts hard she came.

"Oooh, Chuuuck," Blair cries in to the room. Chuck orgasm to by the very sound of her cry and her passion fill face. Blair shivers after she came. Chuck had never had such a strong feeling before; it was so tingling for him.

The dildo was removed for Blair´s dripping wet heat. Blair´s breaths still were coming in pants.

"So, you fantasize about me when you masturbate," Chuck says in a smug tone. Blair licks her lips and says with a wink "No, I have sex with Chuck." Blair indicates to the dildo. Chuck looks at her in wonder. Blair Waldorf having a dildo was surprising enough but calling it Chuck was just sexy.

"Have you ever tasted your own juice?" Chuck asks as he smirks at her. Blair looks disgusted by the very thought.

"Eww, no, that is gross," Blair says, but Chuck just takes her dildo and licks it clean. Blair´s eyes widen by the sight.

"Grr, Blair you taste very good," Chuck says as he leans in and kissed Blair. She could taste herself on his lips. Chuck moves his hot tongue over her lips to beg her for entering her mouth. The kiss get very hot and passion fill. The taste wasn't bad at all.

Chuck´s taste and her own was quite a nice cocktail.

After the kiss Chuck just looks at Blair and says "I wish I was Chuck the dildo."


	17. Bobbles, sweet words and kisses

**Hi, here is a new chapter.

* * *

**

Bobbles, sweet words and kisses

"Blair," Chuck calls as he undtieds his tie. God working in Bass industry was a hell sometimes. Chuck searches threw the whole apartment and still no Blair.

The last place he hadn't looked was the bathroom. Chuck opens the door very quietly.

When the door opens the steam billows out. The bathroom was big and all in white marble. Chuck´s eyes lands on the bathtub. In the bathtub was Blair Waldorf. Blair´s long curly hair was hanging down. Rest of Blair´s body was cover in bobbles. Blair looks at Chuck with a smirk.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Blair says in a sugar sweet tone. Chuck can´t take his eyes of his Blair, she was so sexy and innocent looking.

"Hard and very stressful," Chuck says in his most tired voice. Blair looks at him with a concern look.

"Care to join me?" Blair says indicating to the bathtub. Chuck looks at his girlfriend with longing.

Chuck did not answer her; he just starts to take his shirt off. Blair´s eyes looks at Chuck´s chest. Blair felt herself go wet just looking at Chuck´s firm and dark haired chest. Blair loves to move her hands over his chest hair.

Chuck takes his time with his pants. Blair felt arouse and was about to rise to get his pants off fast. Chuck senses her edginess.

"Patience is a virtue," Chuck says in his husky tone. Blair looks at him with a- come- here- now- look.

Chuck was left in his boxer and Blair felt her cheek go red. Chuck looks at her with a triumph look on his face. Blair Waldorf was always playing cold but inside she was burning for him.

"Hurry up, Chuck, the water is getting cold," Blair says trying to act concern about the water temperature.

"Very good try Blair but we both know have much your body wants me," Chuck says as he takes his boxer off.

Blair eyes drift down to his thighs and she wants him more than anything.

Chuck hardens by Blair´s lust lit eyes roaming his body. Chuck walks over to the bathtub and lowers himself in. Blair swims over to him. She wraps her arms around his chest. Chuck leans down to kiss her. He had waited so long to kiss her. Blair´s taste was of strawberries, that was not weird because beside Blair was there a table with champagne, strawberries and chocolate.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Chuck asks as he looks at Blair´s perfect face.

Blair just kisses him again with so much passion. Chuck smiles knowing that Blair had been waiting for him.

Chuck moves so he is resting against the side of the bathtub. Blair sits herself between his thighs. Chuck reaches over to get the soap to wash her back. Blair leans forward so Chuck could wash her back.

He moves Blair´s curly long hair out of the way. Chuck washes her and kisses her neck.

"Chuck," Blair says as she turns around to see Chuck´s body. Blair´s arms locks around Chuck´s neck.

Chuck lifts her op on his lap. Chuck was hard and Blair was lusting for him, so she lifts herself up. She thrushes down on his erected cock. Chuck lock eyes with Blair´s doe like ones. Soft moans were filling the room as Chuck´s thrushes quickens op and Blair´s body moves down hard on his.

"Blair, Blair," Chuck says in his husky tone as he kisses her breasts. Blair´s lips were half open in ecstasy.

"Oh, sweet Chuck," Blair says in a breathless voice. The water in the bathtub was leaking over the edge of the bathtub. Both nearing their orgasm and breathing very hard, Blair´s moans were turning in to cries of pleasure. Chuck sounds like a lion with his growls and groans. The both hit orgasm very fast. Chuck held Blair as her body when limb in his arms. Lying lock together for awhile as their both were trying to catch their breath. After awhile Blair asks Chuck.

"Chuck, tell me something about your mum?" Blair suddenly asks.

Chuck didn't think much about her.

"Blair, I…" Chuck starts to say.

"Know I am asking you for much," Blair says in a very low voice. Chuck looks at her. He strokes her hair.

"I don't remember her to well; I was a baby when she died. Bart had told me very little about her," Chuck tells her while Blair washes his chest.

He looks at Blair, she really looks a little like his mother. Chuck had seen a picture of her in his father´s desk draw. The picture was a very young Bass with his mother holding on to him.

"I am sorry to bother you," Blair says and looks away. Chuck lifts her chin and says" No it is okay, you just want to know me better." That was truth Blair did not know Chuck´s deeps thought and emotions at all. She knew some of his emotions but not the most vulnerable ones.

"Blair, why did you hurt yourself?" Chuck says Blair knew what he was asking her. Blair´s bulimic was over but when she got afraid or lonely she still did it.

"I need to..have..away..to control things around me.." Blair says hesitating a little at the end.

"God, it is my fault that you have so many relapses," Chuck says in a darkly voice.

"No, Chuck, It wasn't your fault at all," Blair says trying to calm Chuck down.

Chuck just hugs her to him. The water was getting cold. Chuck helps Blair up. He carries her to bed.

He dry's her up and Blair looks at him with big doe like eyes.

Blair likes the smell of Chuck´s musky skin and just Chuck in general.

Chuck also likes Blair´s sent, she smells like heaven to him.

Chuck tucks her softly to his chest, Blair lets him hold her.

"You know you mean a lot to me?" Blair says as she strokes his hair.

"I know I mean more to you then sex," Chuck jokes and Blair hits him playfully.

"Bass, you have away with words," Blair says with a pout on her lips. Chuck thought she look adorable when she pout at him.

"When I said I love you, was the harder's thing for me to say, but when I finely said it was all I ever needed," Chuck says sounding honest and Blair just smiles.

"Love that you don't say it as often as Nate, because that sounded so mechanic," Blair says as she embraces Chuck.


	18. Happy Halloween Blair and Chuck

**Hi, a very big thanks goes to NEERUM ak mrschuckbass94 for helping me.

* * *

**

Happy Halloween Blair and Chuck

Chuck Bass would never forget their first Halloween party they had as a couple.

"Chuck, please help me with this pumpkin," Blair was trying to cut a pumpkin lamp. Chuck got the knives and started to cut in it. Blair looks at him as he cuts a pair of eyes. Blair tries to do it herself. Blair accidentally pushed on the knife too hard, which caused it to slip and cut her finger. Chuck could see the blood and rushed over. He takes Blair´s finger to his lips and licks the blood away.

"Blair, you are so clumsy," Chuck says in a concern tone. Blair looks at him and nods.

They finally get the pumpkins carved and Blair starts to bake pumpkin pie with the meat and juice.

Chuck cuts the meat up. Blair had never made such things before so she was quite worried because she wanted everything to go perfectly- she wanted this night to be a blast.

Chuck was dressed like a vampire in black pants, white shirt and nice combed hair.

Blair was wearing blood red dress with fake blood running down her neck. Chuck was going wild seeing Blair´s sexy victim look, so he decided to let her know what she was doing to him. He walked up behind her and whispers in to her ear seductively "I **love** to sink my fangs in to your pretty neck."

Blair shudders as Chuck lips move over her neck in a sensual way.

"Wow, what a party," Serena says as she walks in. Serena was wearing a very slutty angel outfit. Nate had his hand on her back; he was dress like a knight.

The Waldorf apartment was filled with people in costumes. The dance floor was filled with friends dancing.

Chuck pulls Blair out onto the makeshift dance floor, as they slow danced Blair´s red dress was riding up and Chuck got a good like at her stockings. Holding Blair even closer as they danced, Chuck´s hand was caressing her back and moving further down her body. Blair gave a moan as Chuck´s hand crept onto her thigh. Lucky for her the music is so loud that nobody hears her.

Chuck had wanted to take her all evening, seeing her in that sexy short costume was just torture to him.

_Chuck remembered the first time he had been at a Halloween party. Like now it was held at the Waldorf apartment but then Blair was dressed like a princess. She was dancing with Nate- who was in a football outfit. Chuck felt a sudden spur of jealous rise from within him. Blair comes over to greet him. To Chuck Blair was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and yet he could see that Nate´s eyes were only on Serena, who was wearing a dress far too short. He could see that the sad look in Blair's eyes as Nate walked off. Chuck felt upset at seeing her hurt. Nate was being a jerk. _

"_Now princess, don't put that face on, care to dance instead?" Chuck asks politely as he holds a hand out to her. Blair looks at him and nods after awhile. _

"_I like you costume Bass," Blair said as they danced. Chuck was holding her tight as he swirled her around. He was wearing a pink suit with black stripes on. He was dressed like Gomez from the Addams Family. _

_The dance was getting quite hot to look at and Nate took Blair out of Chuck´s hold. _

Chuck began slowly kissing Blair´s pretty neck. This time there was no Nate to take Blair away from him. She was his.

"Chuuuck," Blair moaned into his neck as he moved his hands under her dress. Chuck knows this was a risky thing to do with everyone in the room, but it was a thrilling risk. Blair felt aroused by Chuck´s stunt. Chuck pressed his lower half against her ass, she felt his erected dick. He had turned her around so she was standing in front of him. Chuck moves his hand over her breast as he sways with her. Blair looks around to be sure nobody saw Chuck´s actions. Chuck´s hand was caressing her inner thighs with gentle strokes.

"Chuck, not here," Blair hissed in her breathless voice. Chuck smirked at her. He turned her to face the mirror in the hall. The reflection showed a very blush Blair. Her eyes were lust filled and twinkling. Chuck´s reflection was showing smugness. Blair wanted to hit him but her lust was so overwhelming.

Chuck´s lips were roaming her neck to her collarbone. Blair´s hand went down to his very hard cock. She moved her hands over it making Chuck shudder and hiss. Blair smirked and Chuck locked eyes with her in the mirror.

Blair moans grew as Chuck´s hands starts to finger her slowly. Blair´s cheeks started to blush and her breaths were getting heavier by the second.

"Hush, now we don't want to get caught," Chuck whispers in her ear. Blair felt her wetness running down her thighs. Chuck pushed his boner against her ass making Blair draw in a sharp breath.

Chuck smirked at he started to finger her. Blair pushes her ass back to meet his finger. Blair turned her head to kiss him. Chuck´s warm lips locked around her lips.

As the kiss deepens, Blair can't help but to moan in to his lips. They stay like this for awhile.

Chuck added two more fingers, causing Blair to bite her tongue- ensuring that she won't let out a scream as the pleasure intensifies. Chuck found Blair´s fight to stay calm extremely amusing.

"You like this don't you, kitty, to know I am finger fucking you and everybody here could catch us," Chuck whispers in her ear- covering her neck with soft wet kisses.

Chuck could sense that Blair was getting close to an orgasm so he dragged her over to the deserted food table. Chuck fingered her faster and harder and Blair´s moans were increasing in volume.

Chuck poured pumpkin juice all over her. Blair´s moans became something between an angry moan and pleasure.

People look around as a very wet and sticky Blair grumbled "Chuck, you bastard."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Chuck whispered huskily into her eat. Blair blushed over Chuck´s cockiness.

Blair started to walk up to change when Chuck catches up with her- only to licks his finger right in front of her "I think I've got some pumpkin juice on my fingers." As much as she was in a post orgasmic bliss, Blair couldn't but feel like she really wanted to hit him as he ran his hot tongue over his fingers.

Blair pulled Chuck up the stairs and slammed him against her bedroom door.

"Easy, Waldorf, like I said before if you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask." Chuck said in a teasing tone, so Blair decided to shut him up with a kiss.

While removing Chuck´s jacket and he had somehow been able to unzip her dress, which caused it to fall to the floor in a bundle.

Blair unbuckled his belt so fast; it was like she hadn't had him in months, let alone hours. After she was finally able to pull his zipper is down, Blair took Chuck´s cock out off his pants. Blair began to stroke his shaft, kissing him as she sped up. Blair suddenly got down on her knees, and took his shaft in her right-hand and used the other to guide his cock into her mouth.

Chuck tasted musky and very…. well… Chuck! Blair love his taste- Nate, Carter and Jack none of their guys tasted anything like her Chuck. Blair locked eyes with him as she took him in. Chuck´s lit eyes rested on the beautiful face that was fucking his cock.

Chuck loved to have her sweet and wet lips wrapped around his cock and moving him at a steady speed.

"God, baby, you are incredible with your… mouth," Chuck sounded husky and out of breath as Blair takes him in deeper, hitting the back of her throat. Blair moved a little faster making Chuck groan in ecstasy.

As she stroked his balls and sucked him off; Chuck came undone. Blair couldn't help but smirk at Chuck groaning out her name

Blair swallows his cum with a wink at him, knowing that he loved to see her have a part of him inside of her. Chuck brought her to her feet so she could kiss him. The kiss once again began to deepen as Chuck wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist.

"I hope for your sake the guests didn't hear us, because if they did you are a dead Bass," Blair explained as she got a new dress out from the closet.

Blair buttoned up an even shorter dress than before and winked at Chuck.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?" Chuck exclaimed in a groan as Blair twirled around, giving him a good view of her ass.

"Just wait and be a good boy," Blair said as she walked out.

With that she left a very hard Chuck Bass.


	19. The lord and his lady

**Hi thanks to my Beta. This is chapter 19 and I am ending Dirty Games next chapter.

* * *

**

The lord and his lady

Lord Bass was a very carefree man, his only hobbies were drinking and bedding different women and just have a good time. This evening he had sent for a lovely brunette- he had a thing for brunettes.

Arthur came into announce her arrival. When Arthur let her in, she took her long wet cloak off. She shook her beautiful hair, so it fell down in long curls at her back; she had moon white skin and blood red lips. She was, in every way, a goddess to look at. Chuck´s eyes were transfixed on her.

"I am sorry for my tardiness, my Lord," The beauty said as she walked over to him. She had a graceful way of walking; a perfect sway to her hips. Chuck drew in breath as she came closer. He hastily indicated to the chair to his left.

She sat down and smoothed out her dress. Chuck found her to be very lovely. She was not his standard whore; she was a high class prostitute. Her clothes were very high class fashion; she had a very magnificent diamond necklace around her pretty neck.

"Does my lovely lady for the night have a name?" Chuck asked in a husky tone. She stared at him and replied "Let's not bother with niceties." Her face held no emotion she just looked calm and collected.

"Well my lady, I have a name and I want you to moan it," Chuck said roughly to her. She just winked in response.

"What name do you have?" The brunette said in her calm tone. She showed no signs of fear.

"Chuck Bass," Chuck said in his low tone. Chuck really liked her; she was polite and very sexy underneath her cold façade.

Chuck beckoned her to his lap. The brunette rose and sat down. Her breasts look like they were about to pop out. Chuck could smell her sweet and flowery sent. She smiled at him and asked "what do you wish of me?"

Chuck looked her over and replied "let us eat first," with that he leaned his head down to her breasts. He kisses her breasts. The beauty moans as he roamed his lips over her soft flesh.

Her scent was driving him mad with lust, it was not like he hadn't a women's company before but she was exquisite. She was like wine fine. Chuck caressed her breasts.

Suddenly Arthur came in with their dinner. Chuck thought the brunette would be embarrassed by Arthur´s presence but she didn't even blush. She was indeed a stunning woman to be with.

When Arthur left the room Chuck started to lift a piece of ham to her lips. She ate it of his fingers. They feed each other pieces of food throughout the entire meals.

Chuck gazed at her as her blood red lips locked around a strawberry. She had such tempting lips; they looked so inviting and soft. The strawberry juice ran down her neck all the way to her breasts. Chuck bowed his head to lick her neck clean. Her taste was nothing like he had sampled before, so sweet and sour at the same time.

Chuck moved to kiss her lips. She turned her head so he ended up kissing her cheek "No, kissing on the lips," She said coldly as she rose. The brunette walked over to the bed. She started to undress in front of him.

"Well, Chuck, was it this you wanted?" She asked in an innocent tone as she let the dress slip down her body. It fell to the floor in a bundle at her feet. She was wearing a black corset with red ribbons on. Her stockings were black and lacy. Chuck felt his heart beat faster as she began to take her corset off. Her beautiful breasts was visible to him, they were cream white with coral colored nipples. Chuck rose and walked over to her.

She looked him over. Chuck smirked at her, "Undress me," it was an order and so the brunette started to unbutton his jacket. His shirt was so also off in no time. Chuck embraced her into him. They were chest to chest. Her warm breasts were press against his broad chest with its dark chest-hair. She moaned as she rubbed against his chest. Chuck started to get her panties off her. She stepped out of them and gave him a seductive wink. Chuck lifted her on to the bed.

"Spread your thighs," Chuck sounded husky and demanding and the brunette was paid to please him. She opened them giving him a nice view at her wet cunt. She drew in breath as he looked at her. Chuck saw her blush spreading from her cheeks to her breasts. Chuck massaged them with his firm hands. She moaned as she arched her back to get him closer to her breasts.

Chuck sucked on her nipple making the beauty moan louder. Chuck switched nipple and sucked eagerly on it. The brunette moved her dainty hands to his hair. She caressed his hair in a rough manner. He was lustful and he really wanted her. His hand moved down to thighs to feel her sex.

The brunette´s collected face suddenly disappeared. She turned her eyes to the bed ceiling. She suddenly stiffened and looked nervous. Chuck felt it and asked "are you a virgin, my lady?"

The brunette still kept her eyes lock on the ceiling.

"I will not take something my lady does not want taken," Chuck said calmly as she turned her head back to him. She gave him a small smile.

"I want you to be the first," She said in a shaky voice.

Chuck gave her a dazzling smirk and she blushed all over. Chuck laid himself between her thighs. Chuck started sucking her. She moaned and pulled his hair roughly. Chuck was using his fingers and tongue on her. She tasted pure, clean and sweet- completely different to anything he had tasted before her.

"Chuck, ooh," She purred as she moved her hips to get his fingers deeper into her.

Her moans and purrs grew louder and more ragged.

She dragged Chuck up to her and she kissed him. Chuck smirked as he felt her warm and soft lips against his. She grew very aggressive and deepened the kiss.

Chuck broke they kiss and started to move his hips to her hips. He was going to penetrate her."This may hurt a little," Chuck said as he kissed her breasts to distract her from the pain that was about to come. Chuck drove into her and broke her hymen. The beauty cried out in pain and dug her nails in his back and drew blood. Chuck hissed and stayed still to let her get her used to his cock.

She started to move after awhile; Chuck moved with small in gentle thrusts. Her small whimpers turned into moans of pleasure.

"Ooh my God, yeess," She hissed as Chuck really moved into her with speed.

"No, I don't think God has anything to do with this," Chuck said in a smug tone.

She was so deeply in pleasure that she did not hear Chuck´s cocky remark. Chuck was sweating and his breath was getting ragged. Her moans turned into high pitched cries. Chuck loved how she cried his name.

"Chuuck, uh,.I am so close," She told him in a very loud scream. Chuck quickened his tempo and soon she was clamping down on him.

She came with a loud scream "CHUUUCK."

Chuck needed a couple more plunges to come; after 3 more Chuck let himself spill inside of her.

She glanced down to see blood and juice leaking out. She looked away in disgust; all of which Chuck saw and responded "Don't be ashamed. We are perfect together."

"I want to buy completely so you're free," Chuck whispered- still breathless. She gazed at him with a surprised look.

"You asked me what my name was and well… it's Blair," The beauty said. She bit her lips in an adorable manner.

"Blair, I can´t let another man have you, I am far too egoistic for that." Chuck said in a voice so caringly that it made Blair move close to him.

Blair soon became Lady Bass, Charles Bass´s wife. She came from nothing and now she was a Lady.


	20. The non judging breakfast club together

**Hi thanks to my Beta, she is so sweet. Here is the lest chapter in Dirty Games.

* * *

The non judging breakfast club together**

Serena and Nate came home late to find Blair and Chuck still up. They were lying down on a big king size bed; watching a movie, which Blair found enchanting. Chuck was caressing her back in a lovingly way. Neither Nate nor Serena had seen Chuck so caring towards another person like he did with Blair.

"Chuck, give me some of the popcorn you are eating it all!" Blair whined. Chuck smirked and started feeding Blair some.

Serena and Nate watched their two friends with great intrigue. Until Chuck suddenly leaned down to kiss Blair and it become obvious that if it wasn't stopped now it was about to get very... heated. So Nate coughed, to alert the couple of their arrival, Blair and Chuck turned their heads and Blair said "Hi guys, we didn't think you would be home so soon."

"How was the restaurant?" Chuck asked as he looked at Nate.

"Good - really nice place," Serena replied as Nate held her waist tightly.

"Come over and join us," Blair said as she indicated to the bed. Both Nate and Serena sat down and watched Breakfast at Tiffany's with Chuck and Blair- just like old times.

All of them had seen Blair´s favorite movie so many times that they were slightly bored with it, but Blair couldn't get enough of it. Chuck was embracing Blair in a gentle hug.

In the middle of the movie Blair kissed Serena- both Nate and Chuck looked like they were in shock over their girls´ moves. Blair was really kissing Serena who did not seem to mind at all.

"Chuck, am I seeing the same as you?" Nate asked in disbelief. Chuck smirked as his girlfriend was making out with her best friend.

"Yeah, I think I am?" Chuck said in a very aroused tone. Blair and Serena drew away to catch their breaths. Chuck dragged Blair back to him as he kissed her.

"God, Blair, you make me all hard," Chuck whispered to her in his drawl like way.

Blair started to undress Chuck; Chuck glanced at Nate who is getting the same treatment by Serena. Chuck only had his boxers on; Blair licked her lips as she kissed his chest. Chuck felt a surge of hot lust- knowing that Blair was lusting for him. Chuck turned his head to see Serena sucking Nate´s nipple.

Suddenly the Girls both rose as they started to strip. Nate´s eyes were locked on Serena as Chuck were on Blair. Blair was the sexiest in Chuck´s mind. Blair's underwear was making Chuck so hard and throbbing.

Blair looked over at Serena to see how far she how much she had undressed so far; Serena was also standing in a lacy slip. Nate looked totally lustful; both guys were spotting a wood.

Blair smirked as she bowed herself to show Chuck her wet slip of a thong. Chuck was breathing very hard. Nate had Serena dancing on his lap. Blair had let her bra straps fall down and she gave Chuck a seductive wink.

Chuck was about to rise to get her on his lap but Blair pushed him away with her heels. Chuck got a good view at her wet heat. Blair started to slip the thong off- in a cute shimmey she got the thong off.

Serena had already gotten her panties off and was riding Nate, so he was getting wet stains on his boxers.

Nate was groaning; Serena looked smug over her boyfriend´s moans.

Blair walked to Chuck with her hips swaying in a sexy manner as she lowered herself down to his lap.

Both Blair and Serena striped Nate and Chuck from their boxers. Chuck´s throbbing cock was so hard it hurt so he dragged Blair towards him. Both guys started to make it clear to their girlfriends that they wanted them.

Chuck wasted no time with foreplay, he rammed himself into Blair. Blair throwed her head back in ecstasy. Blair´s breasts were level with his mouth, so Chuck sucked on them with hunger. Nate has turned Serena around, so she was riding him backwards, Serena´s moans were very loud; as were Blair´s.

This amazing sex they were all getting such pleasure from was like an orgy but better as they weren't having to share partners, as Chuck wanted Blair to himself like Nate did with Serena.

Blair was getting close to orgasm as her screams were getting pretty loud. Chuck turned her around, so she was riding him backwards just as Nate and Serena turned back into riding normal.

"You like this, Blair?" Chuck said in his husky tone as he was cuddling Blair´s breasts. Blair cried out loud from pleasure as Chuck´s thrusts grew rough.

"Yess, Chuuck," Blair said in her sweet but ragged voice.

"Oh, Natie," Serena moaned as Nate was sucking on her breasts.

Both Nate and Chuck smirked knowing they could satisfy their girlfriends. Chuck moved closer to Nate and Blair leand over to kiss Serena. Chuck and Nate looked as both girls kissed and moaned.

Chuck moved Blair down on her hands and knees to fuck her from behind. Blair felt a sudden attack of self consciousness about her body- was she good enough? Did she look good even with Serena beside her?

Chuck sensed herself doubt and he whispered to her "God, baby you turn me on like nothing before has, and I love you in this position." Chuck smacked her ass in a lovingly little gesture. Blair blushes over Chuck´s words and his smack.

The two others were fucking in a very aggressive manner and Serena´s moans were more like yells.

Chuck was holding Blair´s hips. He moved in and out off her tight pussy.

"Chucky, ooh yeaah, babe, right there" Blair purred as he touched her breasts.

Blair throws her head back and groaned. Chuck touched her clit to get her to come. Blair´s moans turned into cries of passion. Nate groaned as Serena rode him roughly. Both couplers were reaching their climax, Serena orgasmed with a loud scream as she flumped down on Nate´s sweaty chest.

Nate was still going as he thrush hard into Serena. Blair came and her cries were raged with pleasure. Chuck was still on a roll; both Nate and Chuck came and spilled their juice into their girlfriends. Blair´s hands gave out and Blair fell down and Chuck lied down beside her.

Nate had Serena tucked into him. Chuck held Blair tightly and whispered to her, "well this was a very interesting choice of group activity."

Nate overheard him and said "I agree with Chuck on that."

Serena smiled and replied "It was Blair's and my idea to try this." Blair grinned as she stroked Chuck´s chest hair.

"Well girls, that was a very nice little sex game," Chuck said as he kissed Blair´s temple. Blair hugged Chuck to her.

Nate only nodded as he looked extremely tired.

"I am going to miss you guys," Serena said, as she and Nate were moving to L. A.

"No, we are not saying goodbye," Nate said in a stiff defiant tone.

"We will always be the non judging breakfast club," Blair responded as she turned to look at them.

"Yeah," Chuck said as he glanced at them all. They all held their hands out and said "to the non judging breakfast club.

4 great friends with a very strong basis of trust built up between them all, which- when it comes down to it- is what friendship is all about.


	21. You Teaser

**Hi, wow so many of you guys have put this on your favorit list, so I have to update Dirty Games. **

* * *

**You Teaser**

Blair was angry at Chuck for playing with her headband as if it was an elastic band.

"Charles, don't play with my headband," Blair whined as she tried to wrestle the headband out of Chuck´s grab. That only made Chuck hold the headband even more out of reach.

"Let's play a little game, I say you can use headbands to a lot of things," Chuck drawled as he caught Blair´s hands and tied them together.

"Chuck, what the hell.." Blair said as Chuck dragged her over to the bed. Chuck lied Blair down. Blair looked shocked over Chuck´s sudden move. Blair´s skirt rolled up as Chuck moved to lie between her thighs.

Blair was unable to move her hands, Chuck had full power over her, and that scared but also thrilled her.

The way Chuck was looking at her made her heart beat way too fast. Chuck had this lust-filled expression that made Blair´s panties twist.

"Please, Chuck let me go," Blair said, trying to sound begging but she was so turned on.

Chuck too felt the lust of this situation, the way Blair was looking at him. She was like an innocent victim to his lustful ways. Chuck began to unbutton Blair´s shirt, and Blair looked at Chuck leaning his head down to kiss her neck. Blair shuddered as Chuck warm lips moved down her neck, to her chin and over her cheek.

Chuck locked his lips on Blair´s warm ones, both kissing roughly. Blair tried to deepen the kiss, but Chuck drew away from her.

"Charles Bass, you motherchucker, stop teasing me," Blair whimpered as Chuck opened her bra. Blair´s pretty breasts sprang free. Chuck leaned down to kiss them, making Blair blush as Chuck´s warm tongue moved over her hard nipples.

"I am so going to kill you," Blair gasped and wanted to run her hands through his hair.

"Baby, that would be a bad idea as I am that one giving you this pleasure" Chuck said in his husky voice.

Blair felt her anger vanish as he sucked her breasts with hunger.

"Yesss, Chuck, oh," Blair moaned in a ragged voice. Chuck began to take her skirt off. Chuck let Blair keep her heels on, because they looked sexy.

Chuck spread her thighs so he was laying more comfortable after Blair´s skirt was gone, Chuck kissed her thighs with very hot kisses. Chuck smirked as Blair´s moans grew. Chuck dragged her panties down, and Blair blushed at the fact that she was totally naked. Chuck was still wearing all his clothes.

"Bass, please undress," Blair said as Chuck´s tongue was moving down to her heated sex. Blair shivered as his tongue licked her skin right before his stuck his tongue into her pussy.

"CHUCK," Blair moaned loud when Chuck deepened his licks and sucks. Blair´s hands were still tied up, so she had no way of moving them. Blair grew more wet and desperate for Chuck´s touch. Chuck sensed her longing for him.

"God, you taste so good," Chuck crawled back up to kiss her. Blair could taste herself in his kiss. Blair moaned again, and Chuck deepened the kiss. Chuck moved his hand over her waistline, down her body and ended at her sex, and he caressed her soft flesh.

Blair's sweet purrs and moans were driving Chuck crazy with want. Chuck finally started to take his shirt off.

Blair whimpered as Chuck´s finger slipped into her. Blair threw her head back in ecstasy as Chuck´s thrust sped up.

"Oooh, ahh," Blair purred as Chuck added another finger. Blair was in bliss as Chuck lips were kissing her breasts too.

"Yess, kitty, let me hear you," Chuck growled at her. Blair was in Chuck´s hold and power.

Chuck took off his pants with the other hand. Blair was getting close and Chuck wanted her to cum on his cock, so he had lubrication. Blair looked on as Chuck´s boxer was dragged off. Blair moaned, when Chuck lied down again, Chuck´s warm body on top of hers.

Chuck added another finger; Blair was thrashing in pleasure under him. Chuck stimulated her clit and Blair lost all final control over her own words.

"Fuck, Chucky," Blair moaned heavily, and Chuck moved his cock to her pussy to catch her juice. Chuck moved his cock in circles to get it lubricated enough. When Chuck was sure his cock was wet enough, he thrust into Blair. Blair´s warm walls welcomed him in, and he moved slowly in and out of her. Chuck then took Blair´s hands and looped them around his neck as he moved. Blair´s moans and groans grew, like Chuck´s did.

Both making noises of passion, and Chuck´s thrusts grew as he sped up and moved harder into her.

Chuck bowed his head down to kiss her red lips. Blair welcomed his kiss, while she moved her hips to get Chuck to deepen his thrust. Chuck began to ram himself into Blair. Blair was very close to bliss as her hips moved to meet his every move.

Chuck groaned as he licked Blair´s neck, and Blair groaned as Chuck´s tongue stimulated her sensitive spot. Blair was getting so close, she could almost taste it. Chuck squished her breasts and his hand move down to touch her clit. Blair cried out in pleasure as Chuck´s fingers kept on pleasuring Blair.

Chuck thrust hard while moving his fingers around her clit. Blair screamed with passion, "CHUUCK, yesss,…" Blair´s body shook violent as she got her orgasm. Chuck felt her wall clamp down on his erected cock, and he hissed in pain and pleasure as he let himself go too. Chuck emptied himself into Blair´s warm pussy.

Blair looked at Chuck, they were both breathing very hard. Chuck had this musky smell that Blair liked so much. Chuck looked at his goddess as she was trying to catch her breath. Chuck was still inside of her, and Blair liked to keep him there for a minute to keep the contact between them.

Chuck started to untie her, and Blair´s free arms wraps around Chuck´s chest while Blair smiled.

"I told you headbands can be used to other things than accessories," Chuck smirked as he played with the headband again. Blair wanted to fight him on that, but she knew that Chuck had won that battle.


	22. History Class with Chuck and Blair

**Hi, this chapter will be in both Dirty Games and You Teaser.**

* * *

**History Class with Chuck and Blair**

Chuck was half asleep as his history teacher suddenly called out his name.

"Mr. Bass, what did Henry the VIII do when Anna Boleyn did not want to marry him?" Mr. Marlo asked.

"He dumped the Catholic Church for her, and that was weak of him. He could have her," Chuck said smugly and Blair Waldorf rolled her eyes at him. Blair Fucking Waldorf the pure virgin he loved to fuck, but she was so virgin that it was ridiculous.

"Mr. Bass forgets that Anna Boleyn would never let herself sink so low," Blair said in a sharp tone. Now Chuck rolled his eyes and said," he could have taken her any time he wanted"

"Is that how you see the world?" Blair said in a mocking voice.

"If a woman does not spread her legs for you don´t give up everything for her?" Chuck said in a sigh as Blair´s eyes turned dark.

"Mr. Bass, you are right about Henry wanting to leave the Catholic Church, but to call him weak is a little over the top, and pay more attention in class," Mr. Marlo said as he went on about Anna Boleyn and her sister.

Blair was sitting a row beside his row, and she was scribbling on her paper. She was taking notes. Chuck had always liked how her hair fell down around her shoulder when she was taking notes.

She was so caught up in Mr. Marlo´s words to notice Chuck´s eyes on her, but unfortunately for him Mr. Marlo saw Chuck eyeing Blair.

"Mr. Bass, how many wives did Henry the VIII have?" Mr. Marlo said in an irritated tone.

"Five wives and a lot of mistress and one hot brunette wife name Anna Boleyn," Chuck said smirking at Blair.

"Mr. Bass, shall I take it you're referring to Henry VIII or yourself with the mention of a brunette?" Mr. Marlo said in a teasing tone.

Mr. Marlo liked Blair Waldorf and hated Chuck because he was never there, but still he always answers the questions right.

"Mr. Marlo, can we please continue?" Blair said as she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Waldorf, let´s go back to the real king, shall we?" Mr. Marlo replied and continued.

Chuck was bored as Blair was taking more notes. He wrote her letter.

_Hi Waldorf, just admit you love to sleep with Mr. Marlo_

Chuck did not like that Blair fancied the history teacher and wanted her to respond to his letter. He threw it casually over to her table.

Blair picked the note up and read it. Her face turned a bright red and she exclaimed, "You Bass-hole."

Mr. Marlo looked shocked over Blair´s sudden outburst.

"Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass, please leave. You both have detention," Mr. Marlo said before returning back to the class.

Blair stumped out. When she and Chuck had gotten out of earshot, Blair yelled at him.

"You Mother-chucker, how could you!" Blair exploded as she gave him a deadening look. Chuck tried not to smile too much as Blair´s face turned red with anger.

"It is fun to see your reaction," Chuck said, Blair's eyes still dangerously looking.

"You stay out of my way," Blair said as she left.

The detention class was stuffed with punks and bad boys like Chuck. Blair grimaced as she sat down and started to do her homework. Chuck Bass was an annoying boy, but she liked his fire. He had something no other boy had and that made Blair like him.

Chuck came late and sat beside Blair. Blair tried not to look up as he sat down.

Chuck started on his own homework but he was sacredly eyeing Blair. She was perfect in his eyes and she made him smile. Blair doubted herself and did not see how pretty she was and how much guys liked her.

She had it stuck in her head that she was ugly and not attracting to look at. Chuck had always admired her and loved to show her how in love he was with her.

"Waldorf, you came," Chuck said, as their teacher was leaving and the rest of the class too. Chuck was happy to have her by himself.

Blair sighed and said, "It is only scoundrel like you that skips detention."

Chuck replied in a hurt but teasing tone, "Uh that hurt Waldorf, but even scoundrels are love you know, just look at Rhett Butler."

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "Does that make me Scarlett O'Hara."

Chuck smirked and said, "Of course you are." Chuck suddenly lifted her up from her seat and said, "I be your Rhett." Blair smirked over how cheesy Chuck made that sound, yet still sweet in a strange way. He carried her over to the teacher´s desk.

"Have you ever wonder, what happen in the bed room the night Rhett got drunk and carried Scarlett up stairs?" Chuck whispered into her ear.

Blair blushed over Chuck´s cocky sentence. He really knew how to push her button. He kissed her as fiercely as Rhett kissed Scarlett the night. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss turned into a hot and heat one.

Blair´s blouse got unbuttoned by Chuck. Blair wanted to see him as well and began to reach for his buttons, but she got tired of trying and just ripped Chuck´s shirt open. The buttons flew everywhere.

Chuck smirked, "Someone is getting impatient." Blair growled as she kissed him roughly. Both fighting for domination, Blair´s bra was now visible. Chuck´s hungry lips kissed her collarbone and down her chest. Blair´s bra ended up on the floor with rest of Chuck´s shirt.

Both panting as Chuck stroked Blair´s soft breasts and she moaned softly. They both wanted more and soon Chuck´s pants were down and Blair´s skirt hitched up around her thighs.

Chuck´s hand was massaging her breast as his other hand was on its way down to her thighs. Blair spread her legs to make room for his hand. Kissing her with hot kisses, his finger slipped into her panties. Removing them was easy and they ended up on the floor as well. Blair moaned into his mouth as he fingered her. Blair´s curly down hair fell around her in waves.

Chuck lifted his hand from her breasts as he stroke her hair. Blair´s nails were digging into his back leaving red marks, and Chuck groaned. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Chuck reached for a condom as Blair looked at him with questioningly eyes.

"We can stop if you want," Chuck said in a husky but serious tone.

Blair shook her head and said, "Scarlett had Rhett."

Chuck kissed her as he dragged his boxers down. His erection sprang free, and Blair gasped a little.

He was huge and that made Blair a little nervous. Chuck kissed her as his hand hits her clit. Blair cried out. Chuck stroked her clit more, while getting the condom on with his free hand.

He placed himself at her entrance. Blair wrapped her legs around his waist as Chuck thrust into her. Blair gasped as Chuck moved slowly, and their lips meet again. Blair´s hymen was still there and Chuck knew what he was about to do would make her cry.

Chuck locked eyes with her as he broke her hymen. Blair screamed, but Chuck silenced with his lips on hers.

"Chuck," Blair moaned softly as Chuck groaned her name. Their sex on the teacher´s desk turned wild, and Blair´s purrs and moans grew, and Chuck had to kiss her to keep them down. Getting near to cum as Chuck´s hit her clit and Blair´s moan turned into a scream with pleasure.

Chuck and Blair came with just a force that the desk started to shake. They got dressed in a hurry and left hand in hand.


	23. Two Basses not too bad

**Hi, So glad to see some many people that like this short story :)**

* * *

**Two Basses not too bad **

Blair had just come home as a big surprise hits her. Chuck wasn´t alone in their apartment. Jack Bass was sitting opposite to Chuck and chatting away.

"Chuck, we both know you couldn't have stopped Russell without my help," Jack reasons with Chuck. Chuck chuckles and says" still in need of being needed Jack?"

"Hush Bass, you shouldn´t talk," Jack says as he grin at his nephew. Blair watches this scene with shock and surprise.

Chuck turns his head to see Blair there. She is lovely in her simple skirt with a big bow in the front. She was wearing her black Pradas with high heels. Her hair is down in big curls and wearing a red headband.

"Hallo Love," Chuck says in his sexy smooth voice and Jack too turns to watch Blair walk up to Chuck. Blair throws her arms around him. Jack had thought Evelyn loved him to but it had all been a lie.

"What is Jack doing here?" Blair asks in a whisper. Chuck says back to her in a whisper" Jack just wanted to say hi."

"Oh," Blair says in disbelief and says" when did a Bass want just to say hi?"

Jack smirks and says" Waldorf always so sharp." Blair turns to him and says" you haven´t change one bit."

Chuck watched his girlfriend with his uncle. He had to hold his jealousy down as Blair snaps at Jack. Chuck pours a drink up to Blair. Chuck knew her favorite was Martini dry.

She takes it from him with a seductive smirk. They drink and Jack acts kind towards Chuck in a strange way. They are teasing each other a lot and Blair is stuck in between them. She is in Chuck´s lap both after a 4 Martinis and 2 shots she suddenly leans in over Jack. Chuck was pretty drunk and his lips were already on Blair´s shoulder.

Blair´s dress strap fell down reviling her naked skin. Jack´s lips are on Blair´s cheek kissing her. Chuck was too busy getting her dress down in the front.

Jack was like Blair remembers him. Jack was rough and wanting as his lips moved over her lips. Chuck moves Blair a little tighter to him and says" those lips are mine."

Blair´s body grows weak as Chuck´s words sank in. He really was possessive with her. Jack smirks and says" dear nephew we are both attracted to the same woman."

"What do you say to we double team your sexy girlfriend here," Jack says as his lips where on Blair ´s neck.

Chuck looks at his uncle in disbelief and says" that is Blair´s decision to make."

"Not man enough to do it, Chuckie?" Jack says in a challenging tone. Chuck looks at Blair and Blair says" I trust you." She sounds so out of breath.

Chuck nods as Blair´s lips were on his. Their heated kiss made Blair moan softly. Jack´s hands were on Blair´s beautiful waist. Her figure was perfection to his eyes and he felt a little jealous as Chuck´s hands were resting on Blair´s breast. Blair´s clothes were gone accept for her underwear.

Her lacy underwear was becoming uncomfortable as she tries to free her breasts from the red bra. Jack snaps the bra open.

Jack and Chuck´s eyes darken with the nice view of Blair ´s full breasts. She was a sight to behold. Both men grabbed her. Blair´s lips were on Chuck´s as Blair´s hands were roaming on Jack´s chest.

"Shirts off," Blair whispers as she starts to undress Chuck. After Chuck was done she turns to Jack. She undresses Jack as Chuck´s lips were on her shoulder.

"Trousers down." Blair smirks as both men open their pants. Blair´s eyes widen as both were very much aroused. Chuck caries Blair to bed.

He lay her down as he crawls into bed with her. Jack follows them. Blair leans over to Jack and kisses his chest.

Her clothes were gone she was only wearing her thong. Chuck goes down on her as he removes her thong. Blair lifts her legs so the thong was hanging on her ankle.

Her breath caught in her throat as Chuck slips his boxers down. His erection sprang free as he puts his rubber on. He went down on her as his tongue licks her skin.

Jack was playing with her breast and she was trying hard not to cry out.

"Don't be so modest. Let it show that you like it," Jack says in his husky tone. Chuck´s tongue suddenly slips into her warm heat and she lost her control. The moans were escaping her. Her head thrushes from side to side as her back reach.

"God, Chuuuck," Blair moans as her hand was in his hair. She tucks on it and cries out again as Jack´s lips sucks on her nipple. She had never thought a threesome could be so for filling.

Having two men at her displeasure was just like her wildest dream. Having Jack Bass and Chuck Bass at her hands were even more mind blowing.

"Ooooh," Blair whimpers as Chuck´s sucking became more intent for her. Jack´s lips were on her collarbone.

"Lube is in the bed side table." Blair says in a husky tone to Jack. Jack winks and opens the drawer to find the lubrication, and he puts a condom on.

Chuck sucks hard on her clit making Blair´s eyes roll back into her head and scream. Chuck smirks up at her and licks his lips to get her cum off. Blair drags him back so she could kiss him.

Blair looks lovingly at Chuck kissing him as her hand was in his silk hair. Chuck was her love and the man that made her heart bead fast.

She made Chuck lay down as she mounts him. Chuck smirks as Blair´s wet heated sex sank down on him. Jack is behind her. Blair turns her head as Jack kissed her cheek.

Jack rubes the lubrication on Blair´s anus. Blair gives a little gasps as the cold liquid ran down her ass. Jack rubes his fingers in and out of her hole.

Blair´s breath was getting ragged as she grabs on to Chuck. Chuck lifts her up and Blair sank down on him. Jack thrush himself into Blair as Blair throws her head back in ecstasy.

Being sandwich between Chuck and Jack was just like heaven. Both were showing her lust and how Chuck´s lips were kissing her. She grows weak in every cell of her body for him.

Chuck smirks as she leans down to deepen their kiss and Jack was touching her breasts as she moans and purrs.

Blair was getting near to the edge as Chuck moves a hand down between their joint bodies. Moving his hand over her clit as he thrushes himself harder up into her. Jack is moving a little faster and Blair´s body was near to give out.

"AHHH," Blair screams as a little after" I love you Chuck."

Jack looks disappointed but he kind of knew Blair was Chuck´s. He came too after two more thrushes. Chuck had not cum yet so he too needs more thrushes to cum.

Chuck whispers Blair´s name as he came down from his ecstasy. Blair looks at the Basses and says" I am a lucky girl to have two Basses in my bed."


End file.
